Seduced By Evil
by Hailey Ambrose
Summary: Seth is the heir to the throne of darkness and must conceive a child by a certain date. Gabriella is a pure and innocence soul who is in his sights. Will she be seduced by evil or can someone stop the darkness from achieving their goal? Seth, The Authority and others in story.
1. Chapter 1

Happy Halloween Everyone! This is the newest story in honor of Halloween. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. It is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

><p>Hunter Hemlsey looked at his group as they sat in the house. "We have to make sure it goes off without a hitch this time. We can't allow what happened last time to happen this time. We have to make sure the person we pick is this time won't have an abortion. We can't lose this heir." He looked at Seth. "You have to have an heir and it must be with an innocent and pure soul. And I have found her." He laid a picture of Gabriella Mizanin on the table. She was the daughter of Hunter's business associate. "Gabriella is perfect. I have done the research on her and she is the right person for this. She will give you the heir we need."<p>

Seth Rollins picked up the picture and nodded. He looked at Hunter. "And she won't do what the last one did?"

"No, she won't." Seth nodded again. "You will be introduce to her at the party tomorrow night. And then you will spend the next two weeks romancing her. Making her fall in love with you. And then on the sixth night of that second week, she will be ready. You have to have sex with her on that night to conceive the heir. Otherwise, we will have to wait another month." Hunter looked at him. "You cannot be crowned the heir to the darkness without a male heir conceived with an innocent soul this year. You know that." Hunter and the others had been given the task of protecting Seth from harm and insuring that the heir was conceived in time frame. They knew if they failed, they would all be killed.

"I know." Seth replied. He had known for years what was expected of him as the heir to darkness. They had tried to conceive the heir six months earlier but it was stopped. The woman they had chosen had an abortion after being talk to by the others. It was done before anyone on the dark side could stop it. Now it was six months and it was time to try again.

Roman looked at Jade as they sat in the house looking over different things. "Have you seen this?" He asked her.

"I don't know." She said walking over to him. She picked up the calendar he was looking at. "It's been six months since it was tried?"

"Yes and I think they are going to try again. They know the heir must be conceived in this year. It is the sixth year. If they don't do it within the next month, they can't try it again until six more years."

She nodded. "Then they need the innocent soul and odds are good they have already picked her out."

"How are we going to be able to find her? It was almost too late last time."

"I don't know." She replied. "Let's go to the party they are having tomorrow night and see if anyone stands out or we see Seth talking to anyone. We have to stop him from having an heir."

"Agreed. So let's get together who we must and go to this party." She nodded and both got to calling the others. If they failed to stop it, then the good in the world would be lost and darkness would take over.

The next night came and they headed to the party that was being held in honor of Greg Mizanin. They mingled within the party watching the minions of darkness. All wondering who the chose one was. Roman saw Seth walked up to a pretty blonde and moved closer to hear anything.

"So, you're Gabriella Mizanin?" Seth said to her. "Hunter has told me a lot about you."

She smiled at him. "Well, I hope it was good." She replied.

"It was and I was hoping you would let me take you out on a date tomorrow night."

"You want to take me out after having only just met me?"

"Yes but like I said, Hunter has told me about you and I feel I know you. But I would like to know more about you."

She looked at him and he smiled at her. "Alright. Tomorrow night."

"Great." He smiled. "Now how about a dance?" She nodded and took his hand as he led her out to the dance floor.

Roman moved away and went to find Jade. He knew now who the chosen one was. There was no mistaking that Gabriella was it. Seth wouldn't waste his time with someone who wasn't the chosen one. He walked up to Jade. "I know who it is." He whispered to her.

"Let's talk outside." She said as he nodded and followed her to the patio. "Who is it?"

"Her name is Gabriella Mizanin." He said looking through the glass door at Seth dancing with her. "They have a date tomorrow night."

She looked through the glass door too. "We have to find out everything we can about Gabriella Mizanin. Since she is the innocent soul they need, she won't be with him on the first date. He will have to work for it like before."

"Yeah." Roman replied. "I think once we know about her, we will have a better understanding of the time table. We know it has to be within the next month or it won't happen."

"Agreed." Jade said to him. "Let's go back inside and see what else we can find out." He nodded and followed her in. They saw Hunter talking to an older gentleman and knew he had to be the father of Gabriella. He was laying the ground work as well. Everything had to be in alignment for it work.

Hunter looked at Seth after the party. "Did you get the date?"

"Yes, I did."

"Good. Then that's the first step" He walked to the window. "We have done the research. She will be ready for your child in two weeks. Like before, the combination of you and an innocent soul will give birth to a powerful heir." He turned to face everyone there. "Only this time we will make sure no one gets in the way and tries to alter our plans." Everyone nodded in agreement. They would all kill anyone who got in the way of what they wanted to.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Roman looked around the room at the members of their group gathered there. He and Jade had called them there to explain and tell them that the darkness was trying again and they had to stop it.

"We have read the signs and they are trying again." Jade said to the room.

"Do they have a person picked out?" Dean Ambrose asked her.

"They do. Gabriella Mizanin." She said putting her photo on the dry erase board. "She is the daughter of Hunter's business associate. She is an innocence soul. She's pure and good. She's perfect for what they want."

"Why don't we talk to her like before?" Sheamus asked.

"They will be expecting that. They will have her guarded and we won't be able to get to her." She replied. "I think our best course of action is to see when they plan to conceive the heir and make sure it doesn't happened" Everyone nodded in agreement. They would have to watch and wait which they hated. But their ultimate goal was to stop the evil from being conceived.

Seth looked in the mirror and made sure he looked perfect. He had to pour on the charm and make Gabriella fall for him. And he had two weeks to do that. He couldn't disappoint his father and not have the heir. He heard a knock on the door and turned to it.

"It's time for your date." Hunter said to him. He walked in and over to Seth. "You know what you have to do. You have the charm and the charisma to make her fall for you. And she will. All signs point to her being the one. She won't be influenced by that group to have an abortion once she is pregnant with your child. Your father is pleased with the choice."

"You have been in contact with him?" Seth asked shocked. Normally he contacted no one unless it was necessary and usually it was Seth.

"Yes. I had to contact him when it failed last time and when we started everything to try again. I had to let him know. He, too, read the signs as Gabriella is the one. The seer has seen it. She saw Gabriella with you. She saw her expecting your child."

Seth looked at him. "But?" He asked.

"That was all she saw right now."

"She didn't see me ruling the underworld?"

"No. But that doesn't mean you won't. Right now, the path you and Gabriella are on, will lead to the conception of your child. The most powerful, evil child born since you." Hunter looked at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't focus on ruling the underworld. Your focus right now is getting Gabriella to fall for you and conceiving the heir." Seth nodded and headed out. Kane was his driver that night to make sure no one interrupted the date and tried to alter things.

Gabriella stood in the bedroom looking at herself in the mirror. She was nervous about the date. She had only met Seth last night but her father said Hunter told him that Seth was perfect gentleman and everything would be fine. She slipped on the light pink dress and finished her hair. She wanted to look perfect. She heard the doorbell and walked to get the door. She took a breath and opened it.

"Wow. You look amazing." Seth said when he saw her. He could see the light of her pure, innocence soul. It was one of the things he could do as the heir to darkness. He was able to see the soul of every person. He could tell good from evil by a simple look. And just like they knew, she was good. "Shall we go?" She nodded and took the arm he offered and they headed out to the car where Kane was waiting.

They drove to the restaurant and were shown to a private table that overlooked the main dining room. Seth ordered for both of them and then turned his attention to her. "So, Hunter mentioned you worked at a hospital?"

"Yes. I'm a nurse. I work on the labor and delivery floor." She replied. "I wanted to help people but I didn't want to work where there might be a lot of death. So I figured working with babies was the best way. Because 99% of what you see is happiness"

"Sounds like a nice job."

"It is." She smiled as the waiter brought their drinks and salads. "This restaurant is nice."

"I think so. It's one of my favorite." He replied. He felt a rush of good and not coming from Gabriella this time, and looked down at the dining room. His eyes darkened when he saw Sheamus there with Emma. He turned to where Kane was. He gave him a nod and Kane nodded back. He knew what he had to do.

"Is everything okay?" Gabriella asked him seeing that his attention was elsewhere.

"Yes." He smiled and turned back to her. "Sorry about that. I thought I saw someone I knew but I didn't."

"Okay." She replied. "So, do you work with Hunter?"

"I do. I'm his second in commend." Seth replied.

"Sounds like interesting work."

"It can be. I'm sure you know we buy businesses and sell them. Since we do business with your father."

"My dad keeps me out of the business. He is grooming my brother to take over. I mean I know about the business but it honestly doesn't interested me."

He nodded. "I like what I do. But I'm looking for more."

"What do you mean more?" She asked before taking a sip of her wine.

He smiled and took her hand. "I'm looking for more than work. I have been so focused on work the last few years, that I haven't really gotten serious about anyone. But I want that now. I'm looking to have a connection with someone and be long term."

"And you think that's me?"

He laughed. "Well I don't know that it's you but I would like to find out." She smiled and nodded. The rest of the evening was filled with them talking and getting to know each other.

After dinner they headed out to the car. Kane opened the door for them and nodded to Seth. He knew that meant that Sheamus and Emma were taken care of. Seth looked across the street and saw Bray Wyatt and his family there. He nodded at him and got into the car. Kane walked around to the driver's side and nodded to Bray as well. It was the final go ahead to take care of Sheamus and Emma.

Sheamus and Emma walked out of the restaurant and headed to the car to follow Seth and find out more about Gabriella. They headed to the car when they were approached by three men. Sheamus knew who they were and knew that Seth had sent them. He looked at Bray. "I know why you're here."

Bray laughed. "Then this will be quick." Sheamus barely had time to react when one of Bray's associated grabbed Emma.

"Let her go." Sheamus said to him.

Bray looked at him and then at Emma. "I'm afraid that's not possible." He walked closer to where Emma was. "We do what he wants." He said taking out the knife. "And he wants you both dead." He plunged the knife into Emma before Sheamus could react. She fell to the ground bleeding. He smiled evilly and turned to Sheamus, who was being held by another associate. "Now it's your turn." He waved his hand and did the same to Sheamus. He smiled as he fell to the ground. He turned to his associates and they walked away leaving them there bleeding. They had done what they were suppose to do and now the plan of darkness was safe.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed and alerted this story. You guys are awesome. I hope you will continue to like this one.

* * *

><p>Jade paced as they waited for news from Sheamus and Emma. "Where are they? They should have checked in with us by now?"<p>

"I don't know." Roman replied. He looked at Dean, who nodded and left. "I'm sure things are fine."

She stopped pacing and looked at him. "Do you think it will be? With them lurking everywhere? We know they won't allow us to stop it this time."

Roman sighed. "I know. But I also know there has to be a way to stop this."

She sighed and sat down. "I don't know that we can. We managed to stop it last time because we got to Kaitlyn before they could take her away. And she agreed to the abortion to stop that child from being born. They will be prepared for that this time. How can we get Gabriella alone to explain this to her?"

Roman looked at her. "We get someone who the other side doesn't know is apart of our group and they befriend Gabriella. Maybe they can tell Gabriella everything. About Seth and the child he wants to conceive with her. Everything."

"Do you have someone in mind?" Jade asked him.

"I don't know but I know there is someone." He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "We will stop this."

"I hope we can." Jade whispered as he held. "I hope we can." He sighed. He hoped so too. If they couldn't stop it this time and the child was conceived, everything good could potentially be gone. Or they would have to kill Gabriella and the child. Something none of them wanted to do. Especially him and Jade. They had seen her at the party and felt the light and goodness she possessed. Killing her would be a blow to the good side as much as killing the child would be to the evil side. All they could hope for now was to stop the child from being conceived.

Dean arrived at the restaurant and saw the emergency workers and crime scene. He pulled the car over and asked a police officer what had happened. He explained what happened and Dean headed back to where everyone was. He would tell them that Sheamus and Emma were dead. He pulled into the driveway and headed in.

"What?" Jade asked when he walked in. "What happened?"

Dean sighed. "Apparently Sheamus and Emma were involved in a mugging and both were killed."

"You don't believe that." Jade replied. "We know he had this done."

"Yes, he more than likely did." Dean replied. "We know it's how he works."

Roman sighed. "What now?"

"Well, I think Seth is taking Gabriella home. In fact, they are probably there by now." She looked at Roman and Dean. "We know it won't happen tonight." She looked at Dean. "Roman and I have seen Gabriella and the goodness and light within her. Go to her house and see what you see. Tell us who is there. But be careful." Dean nodded and headed back out. Jade looked at Roman after Dean left. "We have to be more careful. Losing Sheamus and Emma is a blow. We can't lose anyone else but I fear we will." Roman nodded in agreed.

The car pulled into the parking lot of Gabriella's apartment and Kane got out and opened the door for them. Seth got out first and then offered his hand to help Gabriella out. He walked her to the door while Kane stood at the car.

"I really had a great time tonight." Gabriella said as she put the key in the door and turned to face him.

"I did too" He smiled. "How about we spend tomorrow together? I know a great trail to go hiking on."

"I would like that." She smiled back at him.

"Great. I will be by about seven in the morning. We can grab breakfast and then get to the trail."

"That sounds great."

"Good. Then I will see you tomorrow." He said as he leaned in and kissed her. "Goodnight, Gabriella."

"Goodnight." She said as she turned the key and headed in. He watched as she did and then headed back to the car.

"It go okay?" Kane asked him.

"Yes. We have another date tomorrow."

"Great. I'm sure everyone will be pleased." Kane replied as Seth got into the car and they drove away.

Dean saw them leave and got out of the car and walked toward Gabriella's apartment. He looked around and saw no one else. He walked to the window at the back of the apartment and looked inside. He felt bad that he was peeping at this girl, but too much was at stake to let guilt stop him. He saw her walk into the bedroom and start to get undressed. He saw the light and goodness radiating from her as Jade and Roman had said. It was brighter than Kaitlyn's had been when they saw her. He sighed. Gabriella was really one in a million and he had no doubt that was why she was chosen. Her inner light was just so strong. The strongest he had ever seen. He heard a car pull in front and knew it was one of Seth's minions. He quickly made his way back to his car and drove away. He didn't want to be seen by them.

Jade and Roman looked up as Dean walked in. "Did you see her?" Jade asked.

"I did and Seth had someone watching her." He replied.

"What about Gabriella?"

He sighed. "You were right. Her inner light is so bright and good. Stronger than anything I have ever seen."

Jade sighed. "I was afraid of that. If Seth conceives a child with her, then it's all lost. The darkness will be too strong."

"I know." He replied. "What are we going to do?"

"I told Jade we need someone the other side doesn't know is with us and let them talk to Gabriella."

"The other side will know who they are immediately." Dean replied.

"No, they won't. They don't know everyone."

He sighed. "We are talking about evil here. And more importantly, the Prince of Darkness. He will know immediately. He can read anyone."

Jade sighed. "You're right. He would know. Now what?"

"We should talk to some of the others. Maybe someone has an idea." Dean suggested. Roman and Jade nodded in agreement. Sometimes it felt they were fighting a losing battle. The darkness was so strong. Could they really stop again?

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

The following day Dean, Jade and Roman met with everyone else to discuss the options for stopping Seth from conceiving a child.

"I assume you all know why we are here." Jade said to them. They nodded in agreement. "As you know, last night Sheamus and Emma were both killed and you know Seth and the darkness are trying again."

"Yes we are aware of that." John Cena said to her. "So, what do you suggest?"

"I don't know." Jade sighed. "The evil will see anyone we try to get to Gabriella and talk to her about this."

"There is no one?" John asked.

"What about someone in her family?" Chris Jericho asked. "We could talk to someone in her family and they could talk to her."

Jade looked at Roman. "Her father is too involved with Hunter and that business. Hunter would be able to tell if Gregory Mizanin knew something. Mike too."

"What about Mike's wife?" Daniel Bryan suggested.

Everyone looked at him. "Mike's wife?"

"Yeah why not? I mean they wouldn't expect it and they probably don't meet her that often." They all looked around. That was definitely something they hadn't thought of.

"That's a good idea." Jade replied. "I'll go see her."

"Great." John said standing up. "We have two weeks to stop this from happening. I suggest we all think of other ways to stop it as well." He nodded to Roman and walked out.

"I'll go see Ivey." Jade said before turning to Dean and Roman. "You both should watch Gabriella and Seth." She kissed Roman before walking out.

Roman looked at Dean. "So, what exactly happened when you saw Gabriella last night? I know you Dean. It was more than seeing her inner light."

Dean sighed as they headed out to the car. "I felt something. Something strong when I saw her. And not just how bright her inner light is and how good and pure she is. It's something else."

Roman sighed. "I knew it was more." He looked at his friend. "But right now, our goal is stopping Seth from conceiving a child with her. You should keep those feelings on the back burner."

"I know." He replied. "You know she's never been with anyone like that. That's one of the reasons her light is so strong and she's wanted by them."

"Yeah I know." Roman sighed. "Let's go find them and see if we can't figure out how to stop it." Dean nodded as Roman started the car and they headed toward the trail where they knew Seth and Gabriella were.

Jade pulled up to the Mizanin house. She hoped Ivey would listen and then she could tell Gabriella. She cut the engine and headed to the door. She took a breath as she rang the doorbell on the door.

"Can I help you?" A tall brunette asked when she opened the door.

"Ivey Mizanin?"

"Yes."

"Jade Reigns. I need to speak with you about something important."

Ivey sighed and looked at her. "Let me save you the trouble. My husband isn't a cheater and I know he didn't sleep with you. So if you came here to make me think otherwise, you're wasting your time."

Jade looked at her. "That's not why I came to talk to you."

"Oh, then come in." Ivey said stepping aside. "Sorry about that. I have had like two women come up to my house and tell me that Mike is cheating on me. He would never because I would divorce him and take everything." She said as she sat down on the sofa. "So, what can I do for you, Mrs. Reigns?"

"I honestly don't know how to start." Jade replied. "It has to do with your sister-in-law, Gabriella."

"What about Gabby?" She asked.

"Do you know Hunter Helmsley and his associates?"

"Yes of course. They are doing business with Mike and his dad. What about them?"

Jade sighed. She had no idea how to explain this. "Gabriella has started dating Seth Rollins. And it's a mistake. She needs to break up with him and stay away from him."

"Why?" Ivey asked. "He seemed perfectly nice when I met him at the party."

"He's not." Jade replied. "I had hoped I wouldn't have to tell you this but Seth is evil. Hunter and his whole group are evil."

"Evil?" Ivey asked. "I don't understand." Jade sighed and quickly told Ivey the whole story. Ivey looked at the woman in front of her. "What are you trying to pull? This all sounds so unbelievable."

"It's the truth." Jade said taking out the video camera she had. She hit play and let Ivey watch the video with evidence about Seth and Hunter and a testimony from Kaitlyn. "See? This is the truth. You need to stop Gabriella and Seth from getting close. It can only end badly."

Ivey sighed. She honestly didn't know what to think. Everything that Jade was saying seemed true but it was so unbelievable. "I hear what you're saying. I will talk to Gabriella but I can't guarantee she will listen."

Jade sighed. It was the best she could, she guessed. "Thanks for talking to her. And be careful. Seth is dangerous." Ivey nodded and showed Jade out. She watched her leave and headed back to the kitchen. She didn't know what to do really but she would call Gabriella and talk to her. She dialed her cell phone and got voice mail. She left one telling her to call her. She hoped she would.

Seth smiled over at Gabriella as they sat on the blanket overlooking the waterfall. They had hiked up the trail to the picnic he had planned for them. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am." Gabriella smiled. "This view is amazing. I'm always in awe of how incredible this world is."

"It is a great view." He replied. "Is your lunch okay?"

"Are you kidding? This is awesome. This chicken salad is amazing. Did you make it?"

Seth laughed. "No, I'm not the best cook. My cook made it. He can make anything."

"Oh well, my compliments to the chef." She smiled.

"I will make sure I tell him." He replied. "Now how about my special dessert?" She smiled and nodded. He leaned over and took out a plastic container. "I hope you like chocolate."

"I love chocolate." She smiled.

"Well, this is devil's food triple chocolate cheesecake with chocolate syrup and whipped cream." He took the fork and got some on it. "You have the first taste." She nodded and let him feed her the piece.

"Oh my gosh, that is the most amazing cheesecake I have ever eaten."

"Good." He smiled. "Everyone always thinks it's a little rich but I say you should indulge yourself."

"Well, I love chocolate and something that has that much chocolate in it, can't be anything but yummy." He smiled and gave her a piece and took one for himself. Everything he was doing was part of his plan. He was turning on the charm and making sure she was falling for him. From the vibes and thoughts he was reading from her, everything was right on schedule and he would soon have a powerful heir.

"This date has been amazing." She said as they sat there eating the dessert.

"Good. I wanted to make it special for you. So, how about dinner tonight? We could head back to my place and watch a movie and then go out for dinner or I can have the cook make something."

"Back to your place?" She asked a little nervously. "I'm not that type of girl."

He smiled and leaned in and kissed her gently. He pulled away and looked at her. "I know. I was just thinking a movie and dinner. Nothing more than that. I would never rush you into doing something."

She smiled when he said it. "I'm glad to hear you say that. Because I like you but we just met and I think we need to get to know each other."

"I couldn't agree more. So, how about it? Movie and dinner at my place?"

"Yeah, I would like that. But I really need to change first. I don't want to wear shorts and hiking boots."

He nodded. "Don't worry. I will arrange for you to have some clothes at my place and you can shower and change there. I have a guest bedroom and bathroom."

"Okay." She replied with a slow nod. She took him at his word that he wasn't going to rush her into anything. He was nice and she could definitely see them being more in the future but she wanted to take it slow. She hadn't told him that she had never been with anyone before and she honestly didn't know how to tell him. Other guys she had gone out with didn't stay around too long once they realized she wasn't going to sleep with them. And she hoped Seth was different.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Thought I would treat you guys to two chapters today. Hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story.

* * *

><p>Hunter sat in the office talking with Randy and Kane. Stephanie was out running errands getting things for Seth's dinner with Gabriella that night. "Have you spoken with him?" Kane asked Hunter.<p>

"I have. He is pleased with our choice for the mother of his grandchild."

"Will he let her live?" Randy asked.

"I don't know." Hunter replied. He knew that usually the person chosen to carry the child was killed after the birth. Seth's mother had been killed within minutes of his birth. The master didn't trust the goodness inside the woman chosen not to interfere with his teaching. "I have talked to him and he agreed to let it be Seth's decision. If Seth wants Gabriella to live after the child's birth, then he will have to take her somewhere and explain everything. Even disappear below for a while. If Seth chooses to kill Gabriella, then it will look like she died during childbirth and he is left alone to raise the baby." He looked at Randy and Kane. "It is Seth's choice. And if he does really fall in love with Gabriella, then he will want her to live. We can only wait and see."

"What about the ones looking to stop it? We handled two last night as you know." Kane said to him.

"I'm aware." Hunter replied. "We will take care of anyone who stands in our way. How I wish Dean hadn't changed sides? He was good at making sure no one messed up things."

"Yeah but he choose that side and not this side." Randy added.

"I know." Hunter sighed. "Lets just watch and stop who we need to. But tonight, Seth is laying more ground work. The romantic movie and dinner tonight at the penthouse will put him one step closer. Kane, you and Randy will stand guard outside the penthouse while Rusev and Lesner will be stationed outside of the building. Tonight is merely Seth getting to know Gabriella and she getting to know him. But two weeks from now, we know what will come and we will double the security around the place to make sure the child is conceived." They nodded and headed upstairs to the penthouse to get it ready.

Jade arrived at the house and headed in. She saw everyone there already. "Did you speak with Ivey Mizanin?" John asked her.

"I did. She listened and said she will talk to Gabriella but she can't say for certain it will help."

"Well that's all you can do." He replied. He looked at Roman and Dean. "What did you see?"

"Seth and Gabriella had a picnic and hiked up the trail. They are having dinner tonight at his place."

"His place? But it wasn't suppose to happen for two weeks? It's not the right time."

"No it's not." Roman replied. "They are going to just have dinner and watch a movie. Gabriella won't be with him like that yet. She has to trust him more."

"Good. Lets see if Ivey talks to her and see where things go. Then we can decide our next step." John said standing up. "Let me know if you have anything else." He didn't say more as he walked out.

"Does he have to be at every meeting?" Dean asked them. He didn't like John or little tart that went everywhere with him.

"He's one of the elders. He has to be." Jade replied. Dean nodded and all headed to the kitchen. John was one of the elders that no one particularly liked to deal with but had to whether they wanted it or not.

Over the next few days, they watched and waited. Seth and Gabriella continued to go on dates every night and were getting closer. Jade had watched Ivey and knew that she and Gabriella were having lunch that day and she hoped she would talk to her about things before it got too serious with Seth. Jade sat at a nearby table as Ivey waited for Gabriella. She made sure she was unseen by them both but close enough to listen in on their conversation. She watched Gabriella walk in and sit down in front of Ivey.

"You looking amazing." Ivey said as she hugged Gabriella and they sat down.

"Thanks." Gabriella smiled.

"I mean it. You have a glow about you."

Gabriella blushed a little bit. "I guess it's from dating this guy. I think I am falling in love with him. He's wonderful. He takes me on the most amazing, romantic dates. Some are so over the top but others are simple. It's like he knows all the things I like and he goes out of his way to make it like I want."

"That's great." Ivey replied but she remembered Jade's words. "Gabby, are you sure he isn't just doing all of this to get you into bed? I mean he's doing all this romantic stuff for you. Don't you think it's a possibility that he is putting on a show?"

"No, he's not doing that." She replied. "I know he's not."

"Are you sure? Really sure?" Ivey asked. "Gabby, I just want you to be careful. You never know what this guy real intentions are."

Gabriella looked at her. "Why are you trying to ruin this for me? I'm happy for the first time. You don't even know Seth. He's great."

Ivey sighed. "Gabby, I'm just trying to protect you."

"I don't need protection. This is my life and I know what I'm doing. Stop trying to ruin this for me." She put her napkin on the table and walked out.

Ivey sighed when she did. She heard the chair move and thought Gabriella had come back. She looked up and saw Jade there. "You were listening?"

"Yes, I was." She replied. "I see it didn't do any good."

"No, it didn't." Ivey replied. "I told you I wasn't sure it would. As you can see, she really likes this guy."

"She shouldn't." Jade replied. "You have to try harder."

"I can only do what I can I do. I told you Gabriella has a mind of her own. And she has obviously made it up that she likes this guy and he's a great guy."

"Don't you see what he's doing? He's laying it on so thick to reel her in. His charm is what makes him dangerous. He is charming her. He knows what to do to get a girl interested in him and in love with him. It's all a show." She sighed. "You need to stop this." She didn't say more as she got up and left. She knew Seth's charm and seduction routine was so strong and being the heir to the darkness made him more so. Everything about him drew you in and it wouldn't be long before Gabriella was under the trance, in his bed and carrying his child unless they could convince her how dangerous he was and time wasn't in their favor.

Roman looked up as Jade walked in. "What happened?"

"I followed Ivey to the restaurant where she was meeting Gabriella. I overheard their conversation. Ivey couldn't convince Gabriella that she shouldn't be with Seth. She has already fallen for some of his charm. She told Ivey she thought she was falling in love with him and that he had been amazing so far. All the dates were just like she wanted. He's using the charm and she's falling for it."

"Is it too late?" Roman asked.

"No, I don't think so. She isn't carrying his child yet. So, we do have time but I don't know what to do now. Should we talk to Gabriella's brother? She might listen to him."

Roman looked at her. "I don't know. He and their father are doing business with Hunter and Seth."

"I think it's worth a shot. We have to try something."

"Alright. I'll go and talk to him. Maybe he and his wife together can convince Gabriella." She nodded in agreement. She hoped so. She was starting to believe they might not be able to stop the child from being conceived but maybe they could stop it from being born.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Roman sat outside Mike's office waiting to see him. He had told his secretary that he needed to see him. He heard the door open and looked up. "Mr. Reigns?" Mike said to him.

"Yes." Roman said standing up. "I need to speak with you about something important."

"Alright." Mike nodded and showed Roman in the office. "What can I do for you, Mr. Reigns?"

"I need to talk to you about your sister and Seth Rollins." Roman said as he sat down.

"What about them?" He asked as he sat behind his desk.

"She shouldn't be dating him."

Mike looked at him. "She shouldn't be dating him? Why not?"

"Because it won't end well."

"I don't understand what you're trying to say."

Roman sighed. "Seth is evil. He will hurt your sister. He isn't who you think he is. You need to get her to stop dating him."

Mike looked at the man in front of him. "Mr. Reigns, I don't run my sister's life. She's free to do what she wants. I will speak with her but if she tells me that she likes him and he's good to her, then I can't make her not see him."

Roman sighed again. "Yeah." He stood up and walked to the door before turning to Mike. "Mr. Mizanin, Seth isn't who you think. And neither is Hunter or any of them. Just be careful." He walked out and headed to his car. It was a bust talking to Mike. He texted Jade and told her about his talk with Mike. She texted back and said the group was meeting to think about another way. That they might not be able to stop Seth from conceiving the child with Gabriella but they could stop it from being born. He told her he was on his way.

Mike thought about what Roman had said. Seth and Hunter weren't who they seemed to be? It didn't make sense. He picked up the phone and dialed Gabriella's number. He asked her to come see him at the office. He wanted to talk to her and see what she said about Seth. He called Hunter and asked to meet him and Seth as well. He had to figure this out to protect his sister. He would talk to everyone involved and go from there.

Hunter hung up with Mike and looked at Seth, Randy and Kane. "Mike Mizanin wants to speak with me and Seth."

"About what?" Randy asked.

"About Gabriella, I assume." Hunter replied. "We know the good is trying to stop us. I think they went to Mike and talked to him about things." He looked at Seth. "We have to protect what we are trying to do. When we meet with Mike, you play up how much you are starting to care about Gabriella. That you think you are falling in love with her. You make him see that you would never hurt her."

"Consider it done." Seth replied.

"Good." He replied. "Now, let's get ready to go and talk to Mike." Seth nodded and they headed out.

Gabriella arrived at Mike's office and headed in. "You wanted to see me." She said when she did.

"I wanted to talk to you about Seth Rollins."

"What about him?" She asked as she sat down.

"How serious are you about him?" He asked sitting down by her.

"I'm very serious about him." She replied. "In fact, I think I'm falling in love with him. He's great, Mike. He's romantic and sweet. We have such a great time together."

He looked at her. "Have you and he...you know?" He asked. "It's hard to think about you doing that."

She laughed. "I know but to answer it, no, we haven't. But I can see myself being with him. I can see him and I together forever."

"That's great, Gabby." He replied hugged her. "I just want you happy. And if this guy makes you happy, then you have my support."

"Thanks." She smiled. "I am happy."

"Good." He said standing up. "Well, that was all I wanted I to talk to you about. I have a meeting soon."

"Alright. Maybe the four of us can have dinner. You, Ivey, me and Seth."

"Yeah, we would like that." She nodded and headed out.

He sat down at his desk and Hunter and Seth arrived a few minutes after Gabriella had left. "Thanks for coming gentlemen." He said to them.

"Of course. You said you need to speak with us." Hunter replied.

"I wanted to ask Seth what his intentions are toward my sister." Mike asked him.

"My intentions?" Seth asked.

"Yes. As Gabriella's big brother it is my job to protect her. I want to make sure you are being good to my sister and that you aren't pressuring her into anything. That you are respecting her."

Seth looked at him. "I promise you, my intentions toward Gabriella are extremely honorable. I have strong feelings for her and I feel she and I could have a great relationship. And I promise you I am not pressuring her into anything. She wanted to take things slow and we are."

Mike looked at him. "I'm glad to hear that. I got an interesting visitor today and he told me you were playing my sister and you were evil."

Seth looked at Hunter. "Mike, I promise you. Seth isn't evil and neither am I. We are just normal people. I'm sorry about whoever came and told you that. I don't know what they were thinking. But I promise you. Gabriella is safe with us."

Mike nodded. "Alright. That's all I needed to hear." Hunter and Seth both nodded and headed out.

"We have to deal with them." Seth said as they got into the car. "We can't let them ruin things."

"Don't worry. In a few days, you and Gabriella will consummate your relationship and she will become pregnant with your child. I have a spell I picked up in the pit that will ensure that no one interrupt you or stop it. It will make them see that the penthouse is empty when in fact you and Gabriella will be there consummating your relationship." Seth nodded. "Don't worry Seth. Nothing is going to stop your child from being conceived."

Seth nodded again as they drove back to the building. He hoped Hunter's spell worked. He wanted nothing to mess up his night with Gabriella. His child had to be conceived that month or everything was lost.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Ivey and Mike sat in the restaurant that night waiting for Gabriella and Seth. Mike wanted to know more about Seth out of work. Ivey had told him about Jade's visit and he told her about Roman's. Both decided it was time to meet Seth outside of work and with Gabby. He looked up and smiled at his sister as she came toward the table.

"Glad you both could make it." Mike said as he hugged her.

"Well thanks for the invite." Gabriella said with a smile as they sat down.

"I ordered some wine. I hope that's okay." Mike replied

"That's fine." Seth replied as they looked over the menu. Hunter was the one who convinced him that this dinner was a good idea. That he had to make it like an normal relationship and meeting the family outside of business was part of that. He knew it was just three days before it was the perfect time to conceive the child. He looked at Gabriella. "Do you know what you want?"

"Yes, I will have the grilled salmon with the steamed vegetables and salad with honey mustard." She replied. He nodded as the waiter came up and he ordered for the both of them.

Mike had to smile when Seth did so. It was nice to see someone treating his sister like a lady. "So, Seth what do you like to do outside of work?" He asked him.

"I work out and like to watch movies, play video games and just hang out."

"That sounds like fun." Mike replied. "I'm sure you know Gabby likes to work out and watch movies. She doesn't really play video games."

"Mike." She laughed.

"I know she doesn't." Seth smiled. "But that's okay. We can't have everything in common or we would have a boring relationship."

Mike nodded. "I agree." He smiled.

Ivey watched Seth and Gabriella through the dinner and she didn't notice anything that would be questionable. Nothing Jade had told her seemed true. Seth looked like he adored Gabriella and Gabriella looked the same way.

"So, Gabby, I was thinking about going shopping tomorrow. Would you like to go?" Ivey asked her.

"Yes, I would. I have some things to get." She smiled and then looked at Seth. He had mentioned that he wanted to have a romantic dinner at his place in a few days and she knew he was thinking about them taking their relationship to the next level and she wanted to get something to wear just in case they did.

The rest of the dinner consisted of small talk and Mike asking Seth questions. Gabriella was glad once it ended. Once it had, she and Seth headed to her place. She turned on some music and lite a few candles as they sat on the sofa.

"I'm sorry about Mike and all the questions." She said as they sat there.

"It's alright." He replied with a smile. "He's being an overprotective big brother. If you were my sister, I would be protective too."

She smiled when he said it. "Yeah. I'm glad it doesn't make you rethink things with me."

He leaned in and kissed her. "I would never rethink with you. I really like you and I see us having a great relationship. So, nothing could or would make me not want to be with you." He leaned in and kissed her again. "I love you, Gabriella."

She sat there speechless. She was shocked that he said the words. She looked at him and smiled. "I love you too."

He smiled and kissed her again. It was all in play now. She had said the words that would ensure they had sex on the perfect night. He felt her deepen the kiss and they were soon making out passionately. He pulled away and looked at her.

"I want to wait before we go further." He said to her. "I want this to be perfect and I think when I make you that romantic dinner in a few days it will be perfect."

She smiled. "Okay."

He kissed her again and got up. "I had better head home. I will call you tomorrow." She nodded and walked him to the door. She kissed him one more time and watched as he got into his car and drove away.

Jade and everyone sat in the house talking. "The night is only two days away now. I don't think we can stop it." She said to them.

"We still have a chance." John replied. "On the night, we go to the penthouse and interrupt. If they can't have sex that night, then that child won't be conceived."

"Do you think they will let you in?" Dean asked him. "They won't. That place will guarded. Seth or any of them will not allow you in the building."

Roman sighed. "Dean's right. I don't think we can prevent this child from being conceived but we might be able to keep it from being born. Gabriella won't have an abortion like Kaitlyn. But we could possibly arrange an accident."

John and the others looked at each other. "Let's work on trying to stop it first. If that doesn't work, then we will see about causing the accident." They nodded and walked out.

Jade looked at Roman and Dean. "This isn't going like I wanted."

"I know." Roman replied to his wife. "But there is still a chance."

"I hope you're right." She looked at Dean. "Don't you have anything that might help?"

"Like what?" Dean asked her.

"Well, you know more about this and the underworld than any of us. What can we do?"

"I don't know right now." He replied. "I only know how we can capture Seth and weaken his power but we can't do that with the others there. We have to take them out to do so."

She nodded. "Alright. We will try to stop the child from being born first. If we can't, then we will move to capture Seth and weaken his power."

Both Roman and Dean nodded. They would have to get rid of Randy, Hunter, Stephanie and Kane if they were to capture Seth. But it might be the only way to end this.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Warning:sexual content

* * *

><p>Seth looked around the apartment as he got everything ready. It was the sixth night of the second week and it was time to conceive his child. Over the last two weeks, he and Gabriella had spent every day together going on dates and spending time together. He had done everything he could to get her to fall for him. He had told her that he loved her and she said it back and now tonight was the night. Everything was aligned and he had everything set up. He turned on the music and quickly lite the candles. He heard a knock at the door and smiled. He walked over and opened it.<p>

"You look beautiful." He said when he opened it.

"Thanks." She smiled and walked in. He kissed her hello as she did. "This looks amazing." She said as she saw the table and the decor.

"Thank you. I made a special dinner just for you." He replied as he led her over to the table. "I think this evening will be a special one." She nodded as he pulled out her chair and helped her sit down. He read her quickly and smiled. It was indeed the perfect night and time to conceive his child.

After dinner, they sat in the living room listening to the music and talking. "This has been a nice evening." Gabriella said to him as they sat there.

"Yes, it has." He smiled. "How about a dance?" He asked when a romantic song came on. She nodded and took his hand. He pulled her to him as the music played. She rested her head on his shoulder as the music continued. "I have been thinking about this night for the last few days." He whispered as he held her close. "I want it to be special."

She pulled away from him and looked at him. "I've been thinking too." She replied. "I want us to be together tonight. I'm ready to be with you."

He smiled and kissed her passionately. Everything was going to plan. Once he turned the charm and seduction on, rarely could anyone resist. He took her hand and led her to the bedroom. He had it decorated with rose petals and candles. He turned to her. "You're sure right?"

She smiled and kissed him. "Yes, I'm sure." She replied.

He pulled her to him and kissed her while his hands moved to the zipper of her dress. He unzipped it and let it fall to the floor. He unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor as well. He stepped back and looked at her. She really was beautiful. He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. He walked them over toward the bed and laid her down on it. He pulled away long enough to remove his clothes. He moved back to the bed and kissed her. He slowly made his way down her body taking his time with her. He kissed her neck, then her collar bone and her shoulders. He made his way down to her breasts and brought one to his mouth. He smiled against her skin as she moaned in pleasure.

"Oh my god." She moaned out. She had never felt pleasure like this before and she was enjoying it. "That feels incredible." She felt her heart beating fast and heat raising within her.

He smiled again and brought the other one to his mouth as his hand massaged the other one. He wanted her to feel what she was. To be so lost in pleasure she thought of nothing but it. He made his way down her body kissing every inch of her as he did. She moaned loudly when she felt his tongue inside her. She never knew she could feel like this. The feeling of being all consumed by someone. He smiled against her as he knew she was close. He continued and she lost herself in the most incredible feeling as she came. He pulled away and kissed her passionately. He laid down beside her and looked over at her.

"Oh my god, that was amazing." She said.

He smiled. "And we aren't close to being done yet." He whispered and kissed her passionately. He looked into her eyes as he placed himself at her. "Relax and focus on me. There will be a little pain but it will soon go away. Just relax." She nodded at him.

"You're using protection right?" She asked him.

"Yes." He replied knowing that he wasn't. He knew she wasn't anything so there was nothing to stop the child from being created. He kissed her again and slid inside her slowly. He felt her tense up. "Focus on me." He said as he slid further inside her and taking her virginity as he did.

She cried out in pain when he did but soon the pain was gone and she was feeling the same feelings as before. She moaned as he moved in and out her. She couldn't believe this feeling. It was amazing. Seth felt her getting close as he continued. He increased his pace a little bit as he was close and she was too. He pulled out and slid back inside her causing her go over the edge in passion as she came. He continued to move inside her as he came as well. He thrusted in and out as they both rode out the feeling of pleasure together.

Once he was done, he pulled out and laid beside her. Everything had already been placed to make her think he had used protection and when she realized she was pregnant, she would think it was just a bad condom. He leaned over and kissed her.

"That was incredible." He said to her. "You were incredible."

"Really?" She asked. She had been nervous about being with him.

"Yes." He smiled and kissed her again. He ran his hand down to her stomach as he kissed her. He smiled within as he did. He could tell that it was successful. They had conceived their child and nothing could stop what was coming.

Jade sighed as they returned from the penthouse. There was no sign of Seth or Gabriella there. "We couldn't find them." She said to the others as they sat there.

"It's too late anyway. That child is conceived" John replied. "All the signs have been read. As the darkness wanted, that powerful child is conceived."

"What now?" She asked.

"Now." John replied looking at them. "Now we capture Seth and kill the others. Once we have Seth in that cage, Dean, you will perform what it is needed to weaken his powers. With his powers weak and the others dead, we can focus that child"

"She won't have an abortion like Kaitlyn." Roman replied. "They did the research on her. She won't willingly kill that child."

"Then we have to make her lose that baby." He replied. "But first, lets focus on killing the others and capturing Seth." They nodded and all started making their plan. It was their job to make sure the evil child was never born and nothing was going to stop them from doing just that.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

The next two weeks went by and everyone got ready to kill the dark minions and capture Seth. They had the cage all set up and once he was inside, his power would be taken. "Each one of you has one to kill." John said handing the pictures to them. "Dean, you will be the one to get Seth to the cage. You're the only one who can." Dean nodded in agreement. "Jade, you will take out Stephanie. Roman, you take out Randy and Paul, you take out Kane. You have to make sure they are dead." They nodded and went their separate ways to get things ready.

Seth sat in the office with the others. "She should find out that she's pregnant soon" Stephanie replied. "And we have to make the proper arrangements." She looked at Seth. "Do you love her? Do you want to raise your child together?"

He looked around the room. "I do love her." He replied. "I wasn't expecting to fall in love with her for real but I have. I love her. And I can't kill her once the baby is born. I just can't."

"Alright." Hunter replied. "Then we make the arrangements and take her below. We explain things to her. If she loves you too, then she will agree to everything and she will understand." Seth nodded. "People, we are in crunch time now. The child is conceived but the other side is going to stop him from being born. We have to make our arrangements and disappear below until she gives birth to him."

"You know they will continue to try to kill him after he's born." Randy added.

"Yes, they will but he will be able to stop them. He is very powerful already. Even within the womb, he is powerful." He looked at Seth. "More powerful than your child with Kaitlyn might have been."

"Seth, get to Gabriella and stay with her." Hunter said to him. "She will realize she might be pregnant soon and you don't want to give the other side time to get to her." Seth nodded and quickly left to go to where Gabriella was. Hunter turned to the others. "Be careful everyone. The other side is up to something now that they couldn't stop the child from being conceived." They all nodded and headed out to where they needed to be.

Gabriella sat on the sofa in her apartment resting. She hadn't felt good the last few days and she just wanted to rest. She was certain she had a stomach bug or something. She heard a knock on the door and got up to answer it. She smiled when she saw Seth there. "I was hoping you would come over today." She smiled despite how she felt.

"Of course" He smiled back. "You don't look good. Do you feel well?"

"I don't." She replied. "I have felt sick to my stomach all morning and yesterday too."

He looked at her and smiled within. "Do you think you might be pregnant?" He asked.

She looked at him. "Of course not, we are careful each time."

"Nothing is fool proof. It says so on the box of the condoms." He sighed. "Gabby, I'm not saying you are but you should see a doctor. If you have had the symptoms for more than two days, you should have it checked out. We can go right now." He looked at her. "I just want to make sure you're fine."

She sighed. "I guess you're right." She picked up the phone and called her doctor. "Okay. She has an opening so she can see me." He nodded and took her hand and they headed out.

Dean watched across the street as Seth and Gabriella came out of the apartment. He didn't know what it was about her. But he felt himself drawn to her and it was definitely a new feeling. He followed them as they left the parking lot. When they pulled into the doctor's office, he knew she was going to get confirmation about her pregnancy.

Gabriella sat in the exam room a little nervous. She couldn't be pregnant, could she? She asked herself as she sat there with Seth.

"Gabby, what brings you here?" Doctor Lilian Garcia said walking in.

"I haven't felt good the last few days. I think it's a stomach bug but I want to know for sure."

"Alright." She said bringing up her chart on the computer. "I see all vitals are normal. And the blood work hasn't came back yet." She turned to her. "Let me check your blood work and we will go from there."

"Alright" Gabriella replied. It was just a few minutes when the doctor came back.

"Well, we have our answer." Lilian said to her. "You're pregnant."

"What?" Gabriella asked shocked. "I'm pregnant. Like with a baby?"

"Yes." Lilian laughed. "I guess this wasn't planned?"

"No it wasn't." She replied.

"Well, let me examine you and do an ultrasound and we will know how far along you are and your due date." Gabriella nodded and laid back. She still couldn't believe she was pregnant. She looked at Seth who was watching the doctor carefully. "Alright. It looks like you're about two weeks according to everything." She said as she got the ultrasound machine. "Here is the baby." She said pointing to the screen. "And I was right. You are about two weeks a long. And I say you are due around June 6." Gabriella nodded to her and took the ultrasound photo. "Gabby, I know this is a shock, obviously. But you have options."

"We're having this baby." Seth said to her. "Abortion or adoption isn't an option."

Lilian looked at Gabriella. "I'll you both talk and I will get you the prescriptions." Gabriella nodded as the doctor left.

"You just decide that without talking to me." She said turning to Seth.

"I'm sorry but I want this baby." He looked at her. "If you don't want to be a mother to our child, then have the baby and give him to me. I'll raise him."

"I didn't say that I didn't want to be a mother to our child." She said to him. "I just want us to talk about things. This is our baby together. We have to make the decisions together." She looked at him. "Let's just go to my apartment and we can talk all of this out."

"Alright but I'm not changing my mind." He said to her. The doctor gave her the prescriptions and they headed out.

She looked at Seth as they walked into her apartment after her appointment. "Okay, let's talk about things. I never said I wanted to have an abortion or give the baby up adoption."

"So, you want to keep it?"

"Of course I do." She said to him. "I just wanted us to talk about it and make the decision together. It's our child and we should decide together. I would never have an abortion or give the baby up for adoption."

He walked over to her and kissed her. "Good" He smiled. He knew he would have to explain things to her now and the best place to do that was to take her below. She could see where he came from and understand how special their child was. He would make the arrangements and take her there immediately before anyone could stop it.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

"She got confirmation." Dean said to Roman as they sat in the living room.

Roman looked at him. "You still feel the pull to her?"

"Yes, I feel it." He sighed. "Is it only because of my connection to Seth and that side?"

"I don't know." Roman replied. "Do you feel the pull to go back to that side?"

"No, of course not. I know this is where I should be but I can't turn off these feelings for her. That pull I feel toward her. It just doesn't make sense."

"Nothing like this does." He replied.

"Anyway, how is your plan to kill Orton?"

"I think I have the way. John said the cage is ready for Seth. Have you been getting ready?"

"I have." Dean looked at Roman. "What's your plan for Orton?"

"I know he wants to take me on. He always has. So, I plan on luring him into a trap and getting rid of him." He looked at Dean. "You know the hardest part is going to be getting Seth into the cage."

"I know." He sighed. He had no idea how to get Seth into the cage.

Jade watched Stephanie as she walked through the mall. She had her plan together and she knew it would work. She caught Stephanie's attention and walked toward the back of the mall where the loading docks were. She heard footsteps behind her and knew it was Stephanie. She knew she couldn't wait. She had to strike right away. She quickly turned and stuck the ceremonial knife into Stephanie's chest before she could react. She watched Stephanie fall and knew immediately she was dead. She removed the knife and walked away leaving Stephanie's body there. Unlike, Seth, Stephanie and the minions could be killed by the knives. Jade texted the others: One down, three minions to go.

She left the mall and headed back to the house. It wouldn't take long before Hunter and the others to find out Stephanie was dead. She hoped the others were killing them as she headed back.

Paul saw Kane at the bar and knew it was his time. He watched as he headed to the bathroom and he followed him. He had to be quick about it and not give Kane time to try anything. He waited outside of the bathroom for him to come out.

"I knew you were here." He heard behind him. He turned to see Kane standing there. "Outside." He said to him.

Paul knew it was probably a trap but he did as Kane wanted and followed him outside. He already had his knife ready to plunge into Kane. He hid it in his hand as Kane turned to him.

"You are already late. The child is conceived. You can't stop it." Kane said to him.

"We can kill the child after he's born." Paul replied. "We won't let that child rule."

Kane smirked. "You can't stop it."

"I can." He said stabbing Kane before he could react. "You are one of many who will fall for trying to protect the evil one." He let him fall and walked away. He texted everyone and told them Kane was dead.

John smiled as he watched Hunter. Two down, two to go. It would be no time at all that they would all be dead and Seth would be imprisoned. Then they could decide what to do with the evil child and Gabriella. He had planned his killing of Hunter very carefully. With Stephanie and Kane dead, and Roman going after Randy, Hunter was vulnerable. Seth was busy with Gabriella and that worked to John's advantage. He had cut the brakes in Hunter's car and once he ran off the road, John would make sure he was dead. He watched Hunter leave the office and followed him. He knew Hunter would see him and take a short cut which is what John wanted.

He followed him along the road and smiled when Hunter tried to stop the car and it hit the guard rail and then a tree. He stopped his car and walked over to where Hunter's was. He saw Hunter pinned inside and walked over to him.

"You can't stop it." Hunter said grinning through the pain. "The child will be born and he will rule."

"That will never happen." John said taking out a can of gasoline. He poured it all over the car and stepped back in front of Hunter. "We will kill that child when it's born. You lost." John striked the match and threw it on the car. He smiled as it burned with Hunter inside. He texted the others another one down.

He walked back to his car and drove away leaving the car to burn. Once Roman took care of Randy, they would work on getting Seth into the cage. He smiled as everything seemed to be going their way right now.

Seth groaned as he couldn't get a hold of Stephanie, Hunter or Kane. They were suppose to help him take Gabriella below and explain things to her. He dialed Randy's number and waited for him to answer.

"What Seth?" Randy said when he answered.

"I'm looking for Hunter, Stephanie, or Kane. I can't seem to get them."

"I can't either." Randy said to him. "Let's meet at the office and see if they are having a meeting."

"I'm with Gabriella." Seth replied.

"Good. Bring her. You both need to get to below as soon as possible."

"You're right. We will meet you there." Seth said hanging up. He looked at Gabriella. "We have to go to the office. You don't mind coming with me, do you?"

"No, of course." Gabriella replied and took his hand. They headed out to the car and toward the office.

Roman saw Randy pulled up to the office and got out. He walked toward him. Randy heard the footsteps and turned to see Roman there. "Well well. I wasn't expecting you." Randy smirked. "But you didn't think it would be easy did you?"

Roman looked at him. "I didn't expect it do be anything. You know why I'm here and I'm sure you're ready for me."

"Oh I am." Randy smirked again. "I have been wanting to take you on for some time now."

"Then bring it." Roman said taking out the knife.

Randy smiled and waved his hand as his weapon appeared. He lunged at Roman who managed to move out of the way. They circled each other and lunged at the same time. Roman felt the knife enter his side but then saw Randy fall. He looked and saw his knife sticking out of Randy's chest. He walked over and checked and knew Randy was dead. He heard footsteps and saw Dean coming toward him with Jade. Dean had sensed a potential problem with Roman taking Randy out.

"Oh my god, you're hurt." Jade said to him.

"I'm fine." Roman replied and stood up. "It's a minor cut."

"Let's get you out of here." Jade said before turning to Dean. "Are you going to get Seth now?"

"I have to lure him." Dean replied. "Let's get out of here and go from there."

Jade nodded and they both helped Roman to the car and they sped away before Seth and Gabriella showed up. All the minions were dead and now Seth was the last to get out of the way.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Seth and Gabriella pulled into the parking garage of the office building and started walking to the elevator. Seth looked toward Randy's car and saw the body. He sighed and made sure Gabriella didn't see him. He knew now why he couldn't get in touch with everyone. The good side had made good on their promise and took out his minions. He would have to take Gabriella below without them. They got into the elevator and he hit the down button.

"Down?" Gabriella asked. "We are on the lowest level right?"

"No, we aren't." He replied. He turned to her. "I have some things to tell you and I hope you will hear me out." She looked at him. She trusted him and loved him so she nodded in agreement.

They arrived at their destination and the door opened. Seth took her hand and they walked out. She looked around and noticed they were in a nicely decorated room. "Where are we?" She asked him.

"We are in the underworld."

"The underworld? I don't understand." She said to him. "What's the underworld?"

He sighed and sat her down on the bed that was in the room. "The underworld is a place where demons and other things live. It's below everything. I am the heir to the throne of darkness and our child is also."

She looked at him. "I don't understand."

He sighed. "Gabriella, I am the heir to the throne of darkness. I am evil if you want to see it that way. Hunter, Stephanie, Randy and Kane were my minions. They were sent with me up above to help me take over it." He looked at her. "My father lives here and he is stuck here. He can't leave. But I could, so I was sent above. My main goal is to take over and eliminate any good."

She sat there. "You're some kind of prince of darkness?"

"Yes. I had a brother and he was suppose to rule with me but he chose to go to the good side. When I was alone, my father knew I needed to conceive a child ensure I could take over." He looked at her. "A girl name Kaitlyn was chosen because she had goodness and light within her and by choosing someone like that, it strengths my child's hold onto the world." He replied. "But the other side got to her and talked her into having an abortion. She killed my child to make sure I wouldn't rule"

She looked at him. "You had a child with someone?"

"In a way. She was pregnant but she killed that child." He sighed. "I had to have a child to ensure my rule."

"You made sure I got pregnant?"

"Yes." He looked at her. "You have so much goodness and light within you. More than Kaitlyn ever had and the fact that you were a virgin when our child was conceived, it makes it more powerful." He placed a hand on her stomach. "This child is meant to rule the underworld. He is so powerful. More powerful than anyone thought he would be. Even within you, he is powerful."

"How could you be sure I wouldn't or won't do the same as Kaitlyn?"

"Because I made sure the good side couldn't get you alone and I knew your beliefs."

She sighed and held in her tears. "You didn't love me did you? You only wanted the child."

"No." He said looking at her and wiping her tears away. "I love you. I fell in love with you and it was not something I was expecting. But believe me, I do love you." He leaned and kissed her. "And I know you know that's true."

She looked at him and sighed. She could see that he loved her. "I know you love me. I just don't understand. What does this mean?"

"It means we get married here in the underworld. You will have our child and I will rule with you as my princess. You have to stay here with me during the pregnancy. The other side wants to kill our child like they talked Kaitlyn into doing. By being here, it's the only way to protect you and our child."

She looked at him. "So, I can never go home again?"

"No, you can't."

She sighed and placed her hand on her stomach. She had to think about her child. "Alright. I will stay here with you."

"Good." He smiled. "Then after we are married, you will meet my father and we can began teaching you how everything works." She nodded in agreement. It shocked her that she agreed to do as he asked. It just was weird. But she agreed to it all without hesitation.

Seth smiled as she agreed. Their child certainly was powerful especially in the underworld. He knew it was their son who had gotten Gabriella to agree to stay there. The baby had the power to control her and her decisions within the underworld. Now all they had to do was stay there and make sure Gabriella had an easy pregnancy.

Dean arrived at the office building and headed in. He looked through every floor and saw no sign of Seth or Gabriella. He knew they had come there. He sighed once he got into the elevator. He knew they must have gone below after realizing that everyone was gone. He didn't want to go down below. He walked into Seth's penthouse and sat down at Seth's desk. He knew Seth would feel his presence even below. They were, after all, brothers. Once Seth came there, he would weaken his power and lure him into the cage. Then they could turn their attention to Gabriella and the child.

Seth felt the presence of his brother above. He had to stop Dean. He looked at Gabriella who was sleeping. He knew the baby using his powers had exhausted her but he knew she was safe there. He got up and headed to the elevator and took it upstairs to the penthouse where Dean was.

"I knew you couldn't resist." Dean said when he heard Seth's footsteps.

"You won't stop me." Seth said walking in. "My child is conceived and him and Gabriella are safe below."

"But you're here." Dean said standing up. "You aren't safe."

"You would never hurt your brother."

"I'm going to stop you."

Seth smirked at him. "Then let's do this. You know you can't kill me."

"I know."

Dean took a step toward Seth as Seth took one too. They circled each other sizing the other up. They hadn't fought like this since before Dean left the dark side. Dean waved his hand and the cage appeared behind them. Seth turned to look at it.

"Really? You actually think you can put me there."

"I know I can." Dean said lunging forward as Seth did the same. He punched Seth as they rolled around on the floor. He knew he had to get Seth into the cage and weaken his power. He waved for the door to open and rolled them toward it. But Seth managed to move them away from it.

"You will never get me in there." Seth said as they continued.

Dean knew what he had to do. He moved them near it again and gave Seth a push."Your power gone." He said as he pushed Seth into the cage and quickly shut the door.

"This isn't over." Seth said trying to get out of the cage. He used his power only to see that it wasn't there. He looked at his brother. "You were suppose to rule with me."

"I couldn't do that." Dean said catching his breath and looking at Seth. "I can't hurt innocence people."

Seth smirked at him. "My son will avenge this."

"They won't let him be born"

"You can't get to them." Seth replied. "None of you can go to the underworld."

Dean sighed. "I can and I will and I will bring her back here." He waved his hand and sent the cage to the house where the others were. He then stepped into the elevator and headed below. He knew it would take him right to Gabriella and he could bring her back above.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

The elevator door opened and Dean stepped out into the room. He saw Gabriella sleeping on the bed. He walked over to it and shook her awake. She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw him.

"Who are you?" She asked looking around for Seth.

"I'm Seth's brother, Dean."

"But Seth said he and his brother don't speak."

"We don't." He replied. "I'm here to take you back above."

"Take me above?" She asked. "Where's Seth? He told me I had to stay here for safety."

"Seth isn't coming back and you need to leave here. My father isn't kind." He looked at her.

"What do you mean Seth isn't coming back? Where he is?" She asked. "He wouldn't leave me or the baby. He loves us. Just like we love him."

He sighed. "Seth was captured by the good. He won't be coming back. And you need to leave here." He looked at her. "Gabriella, I need you to trust me." He held out his hand.

She looked at him. She couldn't explain it but she did trust him. She trusted that he would keep her safe. She took his hand and he helped her off the bed and they headed to the elevator. Dean wanted to get out of there before his father knew about Seth and the others. The door closed and it swiftly took them to the parking garage.

Once they were in the car, they headed toward the house. He knew the cage with Seth was in a protected part of the house and he would never know Gabriella was that close.

Jade looked outside as Dean drove up. "He's here with her." She said to the others.

"Good. Then let's see if we can't convince her to abort the evil child first." John added. "If she doesn't agree, we go to a new plan." Everyone nodded as they heard the car doors shut and the footsteps coming up the walkway.

Dean opened the door and let Gabriella walked in. "These are my friends." He said when they walked in. "We are responsible for keeping the evil away."

"Glad you came." Jade said to her. "We would like to speak with you about things."

Gabriella looked at Dean who nodded. "Alright." She said as she sat down in the chair Dean pointed out to her. "Talk to me about what?"

"About the child you carry." Jade replied. "We know the child is evil and we would like you to have an abortion. That child can't be born."

Gabriella looked around. "No. I'm not having an abortion." She said to them. "This is my child and I plan to have him."

"Even though you know he will be evil?" John asked.

She looked at him. "I don't believe my child will be evil. But that doesn't matter. This is my child and nothing you can say or do will convince me to have an abortion." She looked at Dean. "I can't stay here if they want me to kill my child and if they want to kill my child."

Dean sighed. "You have to stay here. You aren't safe anywhere else." He looked at Jade and the others. "We can't force her. We need to protect her so the dark side doesn't get her."

Jade looked at Roman and nodded. "Agreed. She can stay with you in your room until we can think of something else."

"Alright." Dean looked at Gabriella. "I will show you my room." She nodded and followed him upstairs.

Once they were out of ear shot, Jade turned to the others. "We have to come up with a plan b. I say we drug her and cause her to miscarry that baby."

"We will give it a try." John replied. "But we don't know it will work yet." They nodded.

Dean looked at Gabriella as they were in his room. "You can sleep in the bed. I'll stay on the sofa there."

She looked at him. "Alright. If that's what you want." She replied. She looked at him. "Why are you helping me? Don't you think my child will be evil?"

He looked at her. "I honestly don't know why I'm helping. I feel a pull to you and I don't know if it's because I'm Seth's brother or something else. The odds are good that your child will be evil. Seth's power was so strong. But I think your goodness could win out."

"What do you mean win out?" She asked him.

"I mean that your goodness and light could make the child not evil. It's possible." He replied. "I was born into evil but I made the choice to go over to the good side."

She looked at him and sighed. "They won't stop trying to kill my child will they?"

"I don't know. They want to stop it for the greater good. That was why we wanted to stop Seth and the others. For the greater good." He looked at her. "You should rest. You've had a long day. I will bring you something to eat later on." She nodded and got comfortable on his bed. Once she was asleep, he headed downstairs.

He heard the others talking as he walked into the room. "She's asleep." He said to them.

"Good." Jade replied. "We have come up with a plan to make sure the evil child isn't born."

"What?"

'We want to drug her into miscarrying. She will think it's natural but in fact we caused it."

"I don't think you should do that." He replied.

"Why not?" John asked. "Dean, the point of this was to stop the evil child from being born."

"It's not going to be that easy." Dean replied. "The child has power already. He is strong even though he is yet to be born."

"Do you think the drugs will have no effect on him?" John asked.

"I can't be sure but he is strong and powerful."

Jade sighed. "Alright. We will try another way." She replied. She looked at Dean. She couldn't help but wonder what was up with Dean. There was more to this than they were seeing. She would talk to Roman and see if he knew anything. She couldn't have him ruining their plans to make sure that child was never born.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Jade watched Dean head into the kitchen and she motioned for Roman to come with her. Once they were in their room, she looked at him. "What's up with Dean? I know you know something."

Roman sighed. "Dean feels a connection with Gabriella. A pull to her."

Jade looked at him. "Do you think it's because of the baby? Because the baby is Seth's and Dean and Seth are brothers?"

"I don't know." Roman replied. "But I think it's more."

"Do you think Dean will do anything to stop what we want to happen?"

"I don't know for sure." Roman sighed. "Jade, Dean isn't sharing much about this right now. But he told me he feels the pull to Gabriella and I think it's more than just that the baby is his nephew."

She nodded. "Alright. Since it seems, drugging her won't cause a miscarriage, let's get a doctor to give her bad prenatal care. And maybe, just maybe, he can perform some kind of procedure on her and cause that baby not to be born." Roman nodded but he wasn't sure it was going to be that easy.

Seth sat in the cage and looked at the ones guarding him. He had tried to escape but the cage was gilded and protected by magic. There was no way for him to escape. He had to protect his son and Gabriella. He knew she wouldn't willingly kill their child but the others could make it happen. He looked up as Dean walked in.

"You've won nothing." He said to him. "My son is still alive."

"I know." Dean replied. "And I know you know Gabriella will not abort that child."

"I do." Seth smirked. "She won't kill our baby. She loves him and me."

Dean looked at him. "I know she does but she trusts me." He said standing in front of the cage. "That gives me power too."

Seth looked at him. "Give me my power back, Dean. Let me protect my son."

"I can't do that." He said to him. "I won't let your evil out. Your power is weakened and it will stay that way. As your power keeps leaving you, you know it will cause your death. You can't sustain life without your power." He said as he started to walk away.

"You think you're so smart. All of you but you aren't. You have no idea what will happen now." He looked at Dean. "You've won nothing."

Dean didn't say anything as he walked out of the room and back to the main house. He had to make sure Gabriella was okay. He just felt he had to protect her.

Gabriella walked out of the room and saw the bassinet nearby. She smiled as she walked over to her son. She looked inside and screamed. She heard footsteps and turned to see Seth holding their son. "What are you doing? Give him to me."

"He's my son, Gabby. I won't hurt him." Seth said walking over to her with the baby in his arms. "You both are my family and I have come to take you home."

She looked at him. "Home?" She asked him.

"Home with me." He smiled and placed his arm around her. "Time for you and my son to come home." His eyes glowed red as a door appeared in the room glowing the same red as Seth's eyes. He smiled evilly and waved his hand as the door opened. He grabbed Gabriella's arm and pulled her to the door. "Let's be a family." He pushed her through the door.

"No!" Gabriella said as she sat up in the bed. She looked around the room and saw it was only a dream. She sighed as the door opened.

Dean walked in and saw her expression. "Are you okay?" He asked as he came in with some food.

"Just a dream." She replied as he sat down in front of her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked as he held out the plate to her.

"Not really." She said as she took the food from him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She replied before taking a bite of the sandwich. "This is good. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He looked at her as they sat there. He wasn't really sure what to say to her. He heard a knock on the door and walked over to it. "Jade? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to Gabriella about her prenatal care. Since she is determined to have the spawn of Satan's son."

"Jade." Dean said with a warning

"Sorry." She laughed. "So, Gabriella, have you thought about prenatal care?"

"I have a doctor." She replied to her.

"But is it the right doctor?" Jade asked. "You have a unique pregnancy since you are carrying an evil child. You should see a special doctor. We know of a few."

"A special doctor?" Gabriella asked her.

"Yes." Jade replied. "One who knows about things like this and will make sure nothing crazy happens and that the secrets are safe."

"I like my doctor." Gabriella replied.

"But you have a special pregnancy. A regular doctor just will not do." She turned to Dean. "You need to convince her of this, Dean. Convince her to let our doctor handle the care." She turned to the door and then looked at Dean. "You know I'm right. So convince her." She opened the door and walked out.

Dean sighed and turned to Gabriella. "She isn't exactly wrong about the doctor. This is a unique pregnancy and there might be unique things that happen during exams. We have to protect all we are."

She looked at him and sighed. "Is it safe for me to see this doctor? I mean, he's not going to try and abort my baby during these exams is he? I won't let that happened."

He took her hand in his. "I promise everything will be okay. Trust me, alright?"

She nodded. "I trust you."

"Good." He smiled. "Now I will go talk to Jade about the doctor and we will make an appointment." She nodded and watched as he left the room. She trusted him but the others frightened her. They all wanted to kill her child and she was afraid they might succeed.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Dean walked downstairs and saw Jade and the others in the living room. They all looked up when he walked in. "Did you convince her?" Jade asked him.

"I did." He said sitting down by Roman. "She agrees to see this doctor you all want her to about the baby but I'm going to be the one going with her. She trust me."

"Already?" John asked him. "She trusts you already?"

"Yes, she does. I can't explain why she trusts me already but she does. So I will be taking her to the doctor."

"What did you promise her?" Jade asked him. "What was it Dean?"

"I promised her everything would be okay. That's what I promised her." He looked at them. "You haven't any proof that the child is evil yet. So far, this has been a normal pregnancy."

"This pregnancy has just started." Jade replied. "We know the child is evil and we have stop it from being born."

"Once again, you have no proof this child is evil. It's shown no signs in the womb of being evil."

"But we all agree that the baby is powerful already. We know this." Jade sighed. "Dean, don't be blind to this. We all agreed to stop this child from being born. We made sure Kaitlyn's child wasn't born and now we have to make sure this child isn't born."

Dean sighed and got up from the sofa. "I didn't feel for Kaitlyn what I feel for Gabriella. I feel a connection to her. I won't let you hurt her."

"We won't have to provided we get rid of this child." John added. "You need to help us get rid of this child." Dean didn't say anything else and headed to the office with Roman behind him. John looked at Jade. "Call the doctor and make the appointment. Explain the situation to him and see what he can do."

She nodded and picked up the phone and dialed the doctor. He was the same one who had done Kaitlyn's abortion. "Dr. Lawler will see her today about four."

"Great. Did you explain what we wanted"

"I did. He wants to examine her and he said he might be able to do something with prenatal vitamins for her. But he would have to see."

"Good. Go tell Dean and he can take her but you will go as well." She nodded and headed to the office.

Roman looked at Dean once they were in the office. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing. I just told Gabriella that I will be there for her."

"You know Seth's child can't be born. Dean, too much is at stake."

He looked at Roman. "We don't know that the child is evil yet."

"Dean, come on." Roman replied. "You and Seth both are the sons of the lord of darkness. But you got away. Seth didn't. He is evil and that child is part of him. The child is going to be evil and groomed to take over. We have to stop that. You know that. You agreed with Kaitlyn."

"I know but I just...I like Gabriella. How can I go against something she does want?" He sighed and sat down. "She wants to have this child. How can I go against that?"

Roman looked at him. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I see both sides of this."

"That's good. You can help Gabriella through this once the child is dead." They heard from the door and turned to see Jade there. "The doctor can see her this afternoon. John says you can take her but I have to come too."

"That's fine. I will go tell her." Dean said getting up. He looked at Roman and then Jade and walked away.

Roman looked at Jade. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know Dean doesn't think we should end this pregnancy. Does he not see how evil that child is going to be?" She asked him. "Roman, you know it's true."

"How can we be sure of that? Gabriella is good. Extremely good."

"That doesn't matter. This child is and will be evil and we have to stop it." Roman nodded in agreement. He wasn't sure Dean would let them stop it. He could see how torn Dean was and it did worry him.

Seth smiled to himself as he felt some of his power come back to him. That meant the baby was still alive and causing Gabriella to dream. And by dreaming of him, his power was coming back. He laughed to himself. How stupid those fools were? They obviously hadn't known about this. He knew he wasn't strong enough to break free yet. It would take a lot more of his power coming back before he could. He just had to wait for the baby to cause more dreams.

"Why are you looking so smug?" Jade asked him as she walked into the room where the cage was.

"Because you have no idea about anything." He replied. "Do you think you can keep me here?"

She laughed at him. "Oh I do. I know you are getting weaker. Every moment you are in this cage, your power weakens. That's the point of the cage. And soon you will be gone once your power is so weak."

He smiled evilly at her. "You don't know anything. And you are all in for rude awakening."

"If you are talking about your son, you're too late." She smiled at him. "Gabriella had an abortion today." She knew it wasn't true but she hoped it would have the effect she wanted and cause him to weaken more.

Seth looked at her. "You're lying. Gabriella would never have an abortion and I would know if my son was gone. I did when you talked Kaitlyn into the abortion. I knew immediately when my child was gone and I haven't felt that. So I know my son is still alive inside Gabriella." He looked at her and smiled. "What is your plan, Jade? Huh? After you and the others accomplish your goal? What is your plan then?"

She looked at him. "There is no plan. We are focused on stopping your child and we will."

He started to pace the cage. "Well, let's say for argument sake, you did accomplish that. That you managed to kill my son and stop the evil you know should be coming. Then what will you do?"

"Roman and I can have a happy life together once we have fought the evil."

"Isn't that how you and Roman got together to begin with? You met while both trying to stop me from getting what I wanted. And in the process you fell in love with each other."

"Yeah, so?" She asked him wondering what he was getting at.

"Well, if you and Roman don't have anyone evil to stop, what do you have in common?" He smiled inward. "I mean, you don't have anything else do you? Your need to save the world is all you have." He stopped and looked at her. "So, if you have gotten rid of all the evil, what will you and Roman do? Do you think he will stay with you? Of course not. He has a hero complex and the need to save people. And he doesn't have to save you, then he will leave you." He smiled. "Something to think about right?"

She looked at him. "I'm not discussing my private life with you." She said heading back upstairs. She couldn't help but let Seth's words get in her head. She and Roman did fall in love while trying to stop Seth and the others but they truly loved each other and whether they have someone to save or not, they would be together. Seth was wrong. He had to be wrong. She shook the thoughts and headed to take Gabriella to the doctor.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Gabriella sat in the exam room waiting on the doctor. Dean and Jade both were in the room with her. She couldn't help but be nervous. This was a doctor they had chosen. She looked up as the door opened.

"Ms. Mizanin, I'm Doctor Lawler. I understand you are several weeks pregnant and with a special baby."

"Yes, she is." Jade replied. "So, we need you to examine her."

He nodded and asked her lay back as he did. "Well, you are pregnant and right on track with your records. I want to prescribe you some prenatal vitamins. I will have my nurse fax the prescription over and then you can have someone pick it up."

"Alright." Gabriella replied.

"I want to see you every month."

"Okay."

"Well, you are free to go."

"You guys go ahead and wait outside. I want to pay the doctor." Jade said to them. Dean nodded and walked Gabriella out. Jade turned to the doctor. "What is your plan?"

"The prenatal vitamins. The bottle will say prenatal vitamins but it will actually be something to induce a miscarriage."

"What about the baby? He's very strong already. Can he survive it?"

"I don't think he can this drug. It's very powerful and he is still just an unborn child."

"Alright. Fill the prescription and I will pick it up. They will never know." He nodded and walked out.

Jade headed out herself and joined Dean and Gabriella. They soon headed back to the house and Gabriella headed upstairs to rest. Dean headed to the kitchen while the others went to the living room.

"What did the doctor say?" John asked her.

"He is on board with the plan. He prescribed Gabriella some prenatal vitamins that are really drugs to induce a miscarriage. So it is only a matter of time before she loses the baby and it's all done. Seth is weakening each day and soon there will be nothing." The others nodded and headed out. Jade turned to Roman. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, baby. What's up?" He asked her.

"I went downstairs to see Seth and he said somethings."

"Like what?"

"That now that we were seemingly going to win, that you would leave because you have a hero complex and need to save people. And now you will have no need to stay here with me."

"He's wrong and trying to get under your skin." He said kissing her. "I love you Jade. You are my wife and we are meant to be together. Nothing will ever change that. Don't let Seth's words get under your skin. I'm not leaving." She nodded as he took her hand and they headed upstairs to their bedroom.

Gabriella awoke and smiled as she walked over to the bassinet in the room. She couldn't wait to hold her son. "He's not there." She heard from behind her and saw Seth there. "He's safe below."

"Below?" She asked him. "Take me to our son please."

He smiled at her and walked over to her. "All in good times my love." He leaned in and kissed her. "Come with me below and we will be a family with our son." He placed his hand over her stomach. "And we can conceive our next child."

"If I come with you, I can see our son?"

"Of course." He smiled and held out his hand. She took it and followed him to the door that had appeared. He turned to her. "We will soon be with our son." He pulled with him as he walked through the door.

Dean walked in and saw Gabriella asleep and it looked like she was having a rough dream as she was tossing and turning. He walked over to the dresser and got out his secret box. He had heard everyone downstairs telling what the doctor had agreed to do.

"No." He heard from the bed and saw Gabriella awake.

"Hey."

"Hey." She said when she saw him.

"Another dream?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She said with a sigh.

"Will you talk to me about the dreams?" He asked her.

"I just..I just can't." She looked at him. "Not right now."

"Alright." He said to her. "That's your call." He walked over to the bed and sat down in front of her. "Gabriella, can I ask you something?"

"Okay." She replied.

"Why do you want to have this baby? I mean you know everything we said about evil is true. And that this baby might be evil. So why have it?"

She sighed. "I love this baby already and I could never harm him. Plus I don't believe Seth didn't love me. I know he did and this baby is a product of that." She looked at him. "But Seth is gone and this baby is all I have. And I don't believe he will be evil."

"How can you be sure about that?"

"Because I'm good. I have heard everyone tell me that my goodness and light is why I was chosen by Seth and the dark side to carry his son. If I do have so much goodness and light, then I think that will stop the evil. That this child will be fine and normal. He won't be evil. My goodness can overtake that. But even if he was evil, I would love him anyway and want to keep him. I'm going to make sure this child is born. That's all I want."

He nodded when she said it. He listened to her and he wondered if she was right. He had been born into evil and he escaped and helped the good side. Maybe this child would be like that too. Maybe he could help Gabriella make sure this child wasn't evil like everyone thought. He could save her and the baby.

"I'll be back. I need to speak with the others." She nodded as he left.

Seth smiled as more of his power come back. His son was doing what he was suppose to do. Soon, he would have his full power back and he would take Gabriella and his son below and take his rightful place as king. He knew if his father had been able to come above this would be done already but a spell had been cast years ago stopping him from ever coming above. Now Seth had to get back below to take his rightful place with Gabriella and his son by his side.

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Dean walked into the living room where everyone was. "I have to talk to you all." He said to them.

"Talk about what?" Roman asked.

"About Gabriella and the baby. I don't think we should try to stop this child from being born."

"What?" Jade asked him. "Of course we are going to stop this child from being born. He's evil."

"I don't think he will be. Or we can't be sure he is evil." He replied.

"Of course he will be." John added.

"I was just talking to Gabriella. And she believes that her goodness and light will overtake the evil. That because she is so good, the baby will be too." He looked at them. "And I think she's right. I mean, I was born into the evil but I choose to be on the good side. This baby could be like that too."

Jade sighed and looked at him. "Are you really being this delusional? You can't really believe that the child will not be evil. Have you forgotten that Seth is the son of evil? Pure evil. That's what Seth is. Pure evil."

"I know that." He replied. "I was born into that too but I'm not evil. How do we know that Gabriella raising this child alone or with our help instead of with Seth, won't change the path? That being raised by her alone, the child will not be evil."

John looked at him and then others. "We can't take the chance, Dean. The odds are in favor that this child will be evil and we can't have that. So, there is no other option but to end this pregnancy."

Dean looked around him. He knew no one was going to back him up with his theory. "Alright." He said as he headed back upstairs. But he wasn't letting it go. Something told him maybe Gabriella was right. Maybe the baby wouldn't be evil.

Jade smiled as the pharmacy delivered the vitamins. She headed upstairs to give them to Gabriella. Gabriella would have no idea she was taking drugs to kill her baby. She knocked the door and waited for someone to answer.

"Jade." Dean said when he opened it. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to give these to Gabriella. They are the prenatal vitamins that Dr. Lawler prescribed." She said holding out the bag from the pharmacy.

"Thanks." Dean said taking them.

"The doctor said she needs to start them right away."

"Alright." He replied. "I will make sure." She nodded and walked away. He knew what the pills really were but he was going to make them think he was giving them to Gabriella.

"Are those the pills?" She asked him.

"Yes but you won't be taking them." He said walking over to his dresser and putting them there. He then got out the actual prenatal vitamins he had gotten. "These are real prenatal vitamins. Those pills would cause you to miscarry. And I know you don't want that."

"No, I don't." She replied. "But won't the others know and do something?"

"No because I have a plan." He said to her. He walked over to her. "I'm taking you away from here. Away from both the good and bad. We will stay away so you can have the baby."

"Okay." She said in agreement. He nodded. He knew it would be good to be away from everyone and Seth.

Jade walked back down and nodded to everyone. "I gave Dean the pills and once Gabriella starts taking them, we won't have to worry about that evil child anymore."

"Good." John replied. "Now, Seth is weakening and soon will be no more as well."

"That's good." Roman replied. "This will all be behind us." Everyone nodded in agreement not knowing Dean had a plan of his own and Seth did as well.

The next day Dean made the arrangements to leave. He had called in some favors and got everything set up where no one on either side could find them. If Gabriella wanted to have the baby, he would help her do so. The only thing he was unsure about was how to get away from the others. They would have to leave at night when they were sleeping. He only hoped it worked. He walked into the bedroom where Gabriella was.

"I have everything arranged. We will leave tonight after everyone is sleeping." She nodded in agreement.

"Will we be safe?" She asked him.

"I think so. I called in some favors. No one knows exactly where we are going. So, we should be fine." He looked at her and walked over to where she was. "I promised you that I would help you and protect you. And I meant that. So trust me.

She sighed. "I trust you."

"Good." He replied. "Now I need to go downstairs and cover our tracks." She nodded as he walked out of the room.

Seth sat in the cage in the hidden part of the house. He could feel his son close and that meant Gabriella was close as well. He wished he had his powers back already but he had to bide his time. He heard the door open and saw Dean.

"I wondered when I would see you." He said to him.

"You knew I would be here." Dean said to him. "You're weakening each day."

"I'm aware of that." Seth replied to him. "But you know I will get my power back."

"Don't be delusional, Seth. That cage is weakening you and once all your power is gone, you will die."

Seth smirked at him. "Have you really forgotten? I know the rest of those goody goodies don't know about it but I figured you did."

Dean looked at him and it clicked. "The baby. The baby is giving you your power back."

"Bingo." Seth smiled. "And the more Gabriella dreams, the more power I get."

"If Gabriella is close when she dreams." Dean replied. "Or did you forget about that?"

"No, I haven't." He looked at Dean. "You and the rest of those fools will never let Gabriella get far away from you and since you insist on having me close, my powers will soon come back and then you will all pay as I take my place with my son and Gabriella by my side."

"Do you think Gabriella will rule the dark side with you? She's too good."

"Oh that's where you're wrong, brother." Seth said to him. "She loves me and our son. She will go wherever our son is. So, she will go below."

Dean looked at his brother. "You're wrong and this isn't going to work out like you want." Dean walked back to the stairs and then turned to Seth. "I will stop you one way or the other." He walked out and headed upstairs. It was time to get Gabriella out of the house before the baby caused more dreams and Seth did indeed get his power back.

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Roman headed downstairs that night to get a drink out of the kitchen. He heard footsteps and turned to see Dean and Gabriella coming down the stairs. He walked out of the kitchen and saw they had bags. "Where are you going?" He asked Dean.

Dean stopped and turned toward Roman. He sighed when he saw him. "Go ahead to the car, Gabby." He said to her. She nodded and headed out. "Roman, forget you ever saw us."

Roman sighed. "Where are you going and what are you doing?"

"I'm taking Gabriella out of town for a little bit. I don't like her being this close to Seth. So, I thought taking her somewhere else would be the best thing."

Roman looked at his friend. He knew there was more to the story but Dean was his friend. "Just a vacation right? You aren't doing anything else?"

"Just a vacation. She needs time away. She hasn't felt well since she started those pills. So, I thought this was a nice thing."

"Alright." Roman replied. "But you make sure you let us know if she miscarries that baby."

"I will." Dean said to him. "Now, we should go." Roman nodded and watched as they headed out. He hoped Dean was telling him the truth. That he was, in fact, taking Gabriella out of town for her protection.

Dean got into the car and drove away from the house. He hoped Roman bought the story and it would buy them time. He looked over at Gabriella as they drove. He would protect her and protect the baby for her as well.

"Did Roman asked questions?" She asked as they drove toward their destination.

"He did but I covered and I believe he believed me. So they will think we are on vacation to get you away from everything." He couldn't tell her that they had Seth in the house under lock and key. He didn't know if she would try to find Seth or not and he couldn't take the chance.

Seth felt the distance between him and his son and he couldn't help but wonder why. He heard the door open and saw Roman coming down the stairs. "Well, well, Roman. I didn't expect to see you here."

"I bet you didn't." Roman replied as he walked into the room.

"What have you done with my son?" Seth asked him.

"I haven't done anything to your son." Roman replied. "Not yet anyway."

Seth looked at him. "I can't feel him close anymore and I can't feel Gabriella close. What did you do to them?"

"I've done nothing to them. They are safe but we are taking care of the child."

"Gabriella wouldn't let you hurt him."

"She has no choice in the matter." They heard from the stairs and saw Jade there.

Seth looked at them both. "What did you do?" He asked again. He grabbed the bars of the cage and shook them. "What did you do!" He yelled at them.

Jade couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. "Gabriella is taking vitamins. Well she thinks they are vitamins." She smiled bigger. "They are actually pills that will induce a miscarriage. So, she will continue to take them and she will miscarry. You lost Seth."

He looked at them both. "My son is strong. He could survive those pills."

"No, he can't." Jade replied. "You lost Seth. You won't have your heir this year. So if you were going to survive, you couldn't try this for six more years. You lost." She smiled and started to walk out.

"You will all pay!" He yelled after them. "This will be avenged!" He shook the bars one more time before sliding down the cage. He couldn't believe his son would soon be lost. Despite that some of his powers were back, it wasn't enough to stop anything or get free. Everything was lost.

Dean pulled up to the cabin and looked over at Gabriella,who had fallen asleep during the five hour drive. He shut off the car and got out. He walked around to the passenger side and picked Gabriella up. He walked to the cabin and placed her on the bed in the master bedroom. He then went and got their bags. They would be safe at the cabin as no one knew where it was and he had an incantation to hid it from everyone.

He headed to the kitchen to make sure there was food there. Once he saw there was, he headed to the living room. He sat down and turned on a movie. He hoped he could keep everyone away until Gabriella was far enough along where they couldn't end the pregnancy but that didn't mean they wouldn't try to make the baby come early and he not survive. He heard commotion behind him and saw Gabriella there.

"Hey. Did you have a nice nap?" He asked her.

"Yeah I did." She said as she sat down by him. "So, what happens now?"

"I don't know honestly." He laughed. "I know we have to stay away until you are far enough along to where they can't end the pregnancy but that doesn't mean they won't try to make him come early. So, I'm not sure of anything yet." She nodded. "Gabby, I promise, nothing will happen."

"I know." She smiled. "So, what movie are we watching?" He smiled back and started the DVD. He hoped he could keep the promise.

Mike looked around Gabriella's apartment and couldn't find anything to let him know where she was. He did find all her pregnancy stuff and knew she was expecting. "We have to go see Seth." He said to Ivey.

"We haven't been able to find him." She replied to him.

"I know." Mike sighed. "But I'm worried about my sister and now I find out she's pregnant. I need to see Gabby and make sure she's okay." Ivey nodded and they headed out.

They drove to Seth's building and headed up to the penthouse. The elevator opened right to the floor. They stepped out and begin looking around. "Where the hell are they?" Mike asked as they looked around the penthouse.

"I don't know." Ivey thought back to her conversation to Jade. "Maybe we should go talk to that Jade girl who came to see me, well us. She might know something."

Mike looked at his wife. "Yeah. Let's go there and ask her" He took Ivey's hand and they headed out. He hoped this Jade girl knew something. He was so worried about Gabby. They had never gone this long without talking to each other. He had to know if she was okay.

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Mike pulled into the driveway of the house that he knew was where Roman and Jade lived. He hoped they had some idea about where his sister and Seth were. He took Ivey's hand as they walked up the driveway and knocked on the door.

"Mr. Mizanin." Roman said when he opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know if you know where my sister is." Mike said to him. "I can't find her or Seth anywhere."

Roman sighed. He wasn't sure about telling Mike the truth about where they were. He let them in and turned to Jade. "Mike and Ivey want to know if we know where Gabriella or Seth are?"

"You haven't spoken with her?" Jade asked.

"No and I want to know where my sister is and if she is okay." Mike looked at Roman. "You both came to me and my wife and told us things about Seth and Hunter. We didn't believe you and now my sister is missing. I want to know where she is and what have you done with her? I know she's pregnant."

Jade looked at Roman and sighed. "She's out of town right now. Seth took off after Hunter and the others were found dead."

"She wouldn't go out of town without talking to me." Mike sighed. "I know my sister and she and I are close. She would tell me."

"She just needed to get away. She had some thinking to do about the baby now that Seth is gone."

Mike looked around the room. "If you know where my sister is, you had better tell me or have her call me. If she doesn't call me within the next few hours, I will go to the police and tell them that you did something to her. So, if you don't want whatever you are to come out, you will get in contact with my sister." He took Ivey's hand and they headed out.

Jade looked at Roman. "You have to get in contact with Dean and get him to get Gabriella to call her brother. We can't let anything ruin this. I don't know why Dean had to take her away anyway. That wasn't part of our plan."

"Jade, Dean felt Gabriella was under too much pressure from us about the baby. Plus if she is out of town when she miscarries, then no one will know what we did to cause it."

"Just call him." She said before walking upstairs.

Roman sighed and dialed Dean's cell phone. It went right to voice mail. He left a message asking Dean to call him and he quickly explained about Mike. He hoped Dean would let her call and then Mike would back off.

Dean heard his phone and picked it up. He listened to Roman's message and sighed. He would have to let Gabriella call Mike but he would do it from an untraceable phone. He had disabled the GPS tracking system in his phone but he wanted to take the extra precaution. He walked to the living room where Gabriella was.

"Your brother wants you to call him. He asked Roman and Jade to tell you." He said as he sat down by her. "I have this phone for you to call him but you can't tell him anything. Just that you're fine and you're taking some time away. He knows you're pregnant and that Seth left."

She nodded and took the phone. She hated to lie to her brother but she had to protect her child. She dialed Mike's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" He said when he picked up.

"It's Gabby." She said over the phone.

"Gabby, where the hell are you?"

"I'm fine. I just needed some time away from things."

"I know about Seth leaving town after Hunter's death. Why didn't you come to me?"

"I just couldn't. I thought Seth and I would be together forever especially once I found out I was pregnant. Here was this guy I gave myself to and we were suppose to be together forever and he up and leaves. I just needed time away to gather my thoughts."

"Are you and the baby okay?" Mike asked.

"Yes, we are." She replied. "I'm not sure when I will be back but know I'm safe. Don't worry please."

He sighed. "Alright. I won't worry. But you call me again and let me know how you are."

"I will."

"See you soon." He said hanging up.

She hit the end button and looked at Dean. "That should keep Mike away for a while."

"Good." Dean replied. "I know this isn't easy for you. But it's for the best."

"I know." She sighed. "I just...I never pictured this as the way I would have a child. I never thought everyone would think my child was evil. I just don't know how to handle this. I know this is my son and I plan to keep him, evil or not. This is my child."

"I know." He said to her. "And I promised you I would keep you both safe."

She looked at him and nodded. "Do you believe this child will be evil?" She asked him. "If you think he will be, then how can you claim to want to protect us. Don't you want him dead too?"

He looked at her and took her hand in his. "I promised to protect you." He sighed. "Gabriella, this situation is so complicated. It was written and foresaw that a child would be born of great evil. The child of the heir of darkness and a person of amazing goodness and light. Just the combination of the two was so powerful."

"So, my child is suppose to be evil?" She sighed. "I don't believe that. I know if I raise my son, he will be good."

"I believe you." He replied. "When this was written and foreseen, everyone thought Kaitlyn was the person who was suppose to carry the child. But I don't think that's the case. Her light and goodness was never as strong as yours. You have such an amazing light within you. So much goodness. I can't believe any child you have would be anything but good." He looked at her. "This is my nephew. Despite how much I hated my brother, your child is my nephew and I will protect him and you." He sighed before telling her the next thing. "Gabriella, I know this isn't something I should be saying but I have feelings for you. Strong feelings. Unlike anything I have ever had before. And I don't know what they mean or anything but I will protect you and your child."

She couldn't help but smile and nodded. She couldn't explain the feelings she was having either. She hadn't known him for long but she trusted him. She trusted him with her life and the life of her child.

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Dean looked at Gabriella after confessing his feelings for her. "You should probably take a nap. I'm sure the baby would like it."

She nodded and got up. She stopped and walked back over to him. She leaned down and kissed him. "I have feelings for you too but everything is confusing. I just need time." He nodded and let her go to the bedroom. He hoped she did think about things. Seth would soon be gone and Gabriella would be left alone with the child. But he wanted to be part of it. He wanted to help her raise the baby to be good.

Gabriella sighed as she laid down on the bed. She was so confused about things. She loved Seth and they were expecting their son together but he was gone. And now she was having feelings for Dean. And they felt stronger than her feelings for Seth. She didn't know what to do now. She shook the thoughts out of her head and laid down. Her main concern was her child and he had to come first.

"Where are you?" Gabriella said as she walked through the tunnels toward the baby crying. She knew it was her son wanting her. She followed the crying into a dark room and saw Seth standing by the bassinet. "Where is he?" She asked him as she walked further into the room.

"Our son is right here." Seth replied as he turned to her holding the baby. "I told you we would raise him together. Nothing will stop that."

"Where is Dean?" She asked him as she walked close to him and her son.

Seth put the baby back in the bassinet and turned to face her. "He is no more. Nothing is going to stop me from having my family including my brother. I killed him like I did everyone. Now no one is going to stop me from raising my son to take over." He walked over to her and pulled her to him. "You and I are going to raise our son together and we will soon conceive our next one." He said as he pulled her over to the bed. "There is no time like the present." He kissed her before pulling away. "How could you?" He said as he got up off the bed.

"I didn't do anything." She said to him. She didn't understand what he was talking about.

"Then how are you pregnant by my brother?" Seth said as his eyes turned red. "You betrayed me and now you will pay."

"No!" She said as she sat up in the bed. She looked around the room and sighed. It was a just a dream. She got up and headed to the kitchen. Why did she keep having these weird dreams?

Seth smiled as more power came to him. Even without Gabriella or the baby close, his power came back. He was stronger now and he could escape soon and make them pay. He would kill them all and take Gabriella and his son away. He could feel the dreams his son was giving Gabriella and feeding off the power. He knew Gabriella wasn't close to him. That someone had taken her away but he knew she and his son were still alive. He heard footsteps and looked to see someone coming down the stairs. He smiled when he saw it was John's little tart, Nikki. She must have been assigned to check on him and see if he was still alive.

"Well, well." She said as she walked in. She had sneaked away from everyone to see him. She wanted to see the powerful heir trapped in the cage. "It seems you are still alive."

"I will never die." Seth said to her with a smile.

"You're weak." Nikki smiled. "Everyone says so."

"Weak?" He smiled and waved his hand causing her fall in pain. "I'll show you weak." He said as he pushed on the cage and it fell apart. He walked over to her. "You and everyone will pay for taking my son away." He reached into her chest and ripped out her heart. He laughed as he threw it on the floor and walked over to the wall. He waved his hand and it opened a door. He walked through leaving his prison behind.

He made his way to the building and up to his penthouse. He walked in and quickly showered and changed. Now he had to find Gabriella and his son. He got onto the elevator and took it to the bottom. He stepped out of it and into the underworld. He walked to where the seer was.

"Well, you're here." AJ said as she turned to him. "I assume you want to know about your son."

"Of course I do." He said to her. "Where's my father?"

"He is in his chambers of course." She said as she waved her hand over the pool of liquid. "It seems your baby mama is with your brother somewhere but it is hidden. I only see her leaving the good house with him a few days ago."

Seth nodded and walked away. So, Dean had Gabriella. It would appear Seth would have to take him on to get his family back. He walked to where his father's chambers were. He waved his hand and the door opened.

"Seth." He said looking at him. "You should be above finding your son."

"Dean is with Gabriella." Seth replied. "I know that much."

"Which means your brother is using the spell to hid the location." He looked at his son. "You know what to do. Go do it."

Seth nodded and left the underworld and headed back above. He would try to lock into Gabriella or the baby's mind first. If that didn't work, then he would lock onto Dean's. But first the others must die for what they did to Hunter and the others. His revenge first then his son.

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

Jade looked at Roman as they sat in the living room. "Have you checked on Seth lately?" She asked him.

"I haven't." Roman replied. "But maybe I should. He could be weaken or dead by now." Jade nodded as he got up and headed downstairs. He opened the door and walked in and down the stairs. He stopped when he saw Nikki lying there. "Jade, everyone!"

He rushed down the stairs and saw that Nikki was dead. He sighed as everyone else rushed downstairs. He heard John first. "What the hell?" He said as he rushed over to Nikki. He looked at the cage. "Where is Seth? Who let him out?"

"I don't know." Jade replied as John cradled Nikki's head. "He must have escaped."

"How?" Chris asked. "His power was weak."

"I don't know." Jade replied.

Chris walked over to John. "John, Nikki is gone."

He got up from the floor and looked around. "Seth will pay for this." He didn't say more as he walked away and up the stairs.

"Where is Seth?" Jade asked. "How could he get out?"

Roman sighed. "He must have gotten his power back."

"How?" Chris asked.

"The baby." Roman replied. "The baby is giving Seth his power back."

Jade and Chris looked at him. "What? And you didn't tell us that?"

"It's not common knowledge." He replied. "And it's never been proven. It was just something Dean said could happen but he honestly didn't think it would."

"How is the baby giving Seth his power back?"

"Dean said the baby causes the mother to be to dream. As she dreams, it sends some of the baby's power to Seth. The baby and Seth are connected. That's how he knows the baby is alive."

"We have to find him and get him back in the cage and kill that child." Jade replied. "There is no options anymore. That child needs to be gone." She looked at Roman. "Find Dean and tell him Seth has escaped and that child has to die."

Roman nodded and dialed Dean's number. He got voice mail and left one for Dean. He hoped Dean would realize they were right. That the child needed to die. He looked as Chris and Jade cleaned up Nikki's body. How many more would die before it was all said and done?

John got into his car and drove away from the house and toward Seth's penthouse. He would make Seth pay for what he did to Nikki. He pulled into the parking garage and headed up to the penthouse. He looked around the penthouse. "Seth Rollins, I know you're here. You will pay for what you did." He walked into the bedroom. "I know you're here Seth!"

"I'm right here Cena." Seth said from behind John. "I knew you would come after me once you saw that I killed your little whore. She should have kept her mouth shut and stayed away but she just kept on and on." He looked at John. "I enjoyed killing her. I enjoying reaching my hand into her chest and ripping out her heart. She died immediately. You should be happy. She didn't suffer as you will."

Seth placed his hand on John's chest as it started to burn. John screamed loudly as it did. Seth laughed and pulled his hand away while John dropped to the floor.

"What to do now?" Seth smiled evilly. He pressed the button on the elevator and waited for the door to open. He pulled John inside and pressed the down the button. "Now you will see hell up close." He said as the elevator descended. It stopped and the door opened. Seth pulled John out and threw him on the floor. He looked as two minions came close. "Wait, boys." He said to the two painted up minions. "I will take care of this."

They nodded and back away leaving Seth to do what he wanted. Seth looked around the room and smiled when he saw the shackles. He waved his hand and they quickly circled John's ankles and wrists. The chains pulled John onto the stone slab that was there.

"You have interfered in my business for too long John." Seth said as he circled the slab. "You took away the woman I love and my child. I already took away your girl. Now it's your turn."

John looked at Seth and around the room. He knew where he was and he knew there was no way he was getting out. "You're not man enough to take me out. And you will never see your girl or son again. We made sure that baby will die. You can't stop it."

Seth smirked and walked over to John. "Oh I think I will." He waved his hand and a knife appeared. He slowly made small cuts on John. "You should have kept your mouth shut and you might have had a quick death. But you won't." Seth laughed as he made a salt solution appear in his hand. He poured the mixture into the cuts and laughed as John screamed. He continued to do this for an hour. "Now, I think I'm ready to end this." He had read John's thoughts and knew he had no idea where Dean had taken Gabriella. "What to do for the finale though?"

Seth looked above and smiled when he saw the mirror. "Perfect." He said as he looked at John. He waved his hand and made Nikki's face appear in the mirror. "Say hello to your whore." Seth said as he laughed and made the mirror come crashing down on John killing him instantly.

He moved his hand and John's body became ashes and he blew them away. Now he could continue his plan and kill the rest of them and get Gabriella back before anything happened to his son.

Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21

Gabriella sighed as she and Dean sat in the kitchen having dinner. "Is everything okay?" He asked her.

"No, I had a really weird dream."

He looked at her. "What kind of dream? Will you please tell me about them?" He had listened to Roman's message and knew Seth was free and had his power back. That meant this dream was the final one to do so.

"I was below with Seth. I was following a baby crying. I knew it was my son. I walked into the room and Seth was there holding him." She looked at him. "He put him down and said we would be a family. I asked him where you and everyone was and he said he had killed you all. He said we would raise the baby together and then conceive another one. He laid me on the bed and then backed away saying I betrayed him. I didn't know what he was talking about and then he said I was pregnant by his brother."

Dean looked at her. "He said that in the dream? That you were pregnant by me."

"Yes but I had already had this baby. I don't understand."

Dean sighed. "The baby is giving you the dreams and that is giving Seth his power back."

"What?" She asked. "Seth is alive?"

He looked at her. "Yeah. We captured him."

"You told me he was captured but dead. You lied to me."

He sighed. "I didn't want to. I thought Seth would die without his powers. I didn't count on the baby giving them back. I was trying to protect you from Seth. With Seth involved, the child will be evil. And I know you don't want that. You told me you believed this child would be good. With Seth alive, he won't be."

She sighed. "So, what now?"

"I don't know. We are safe here. No one knows where we are but I know Seth is in tuned to you and the baby." He looked at her. "We will figure this out. Don't worry." She nodded. She hoped he was right. Would her son be evil if Seth was involved? She still loved Seth but she was finding herself falling for Dean. And the feelings were so much stronger than she had for Seth. What did it mean?

Seth arrived the house and started inside. He would kill everyone there and then he could find Dean and Gabriella. He scanned the house and knew the location of everyone inside. He would start with Chris Jericho. He would be the first to go. Then Jade and Roman. He had talked to his father who was dispatching other minions to kill the others. He told him he wanted Jade and Roman personally and then he wanted Dean. Finally after all these years, their father had given him the okay to kill Dean. He wanted his grandchild more than he wanted to have Dean alive.

He motioned for the minions who he had brought up with him from below to go around to the back of the house. He made his way to the front door and started in. He knew Chris was waiting on the other side. He opened the door and walked in. He felt Chris come up behind and he wasted no time in sticking the knife he brought into Chris's heart. He watched as he dropped to the floor and he stepped over him toward where the others were. He walked upstairs and toward the bedroom where Roman and Jade were. He knew from their thoughts that they were ready for him. He placed his hand on the door and turned the handle walking in. He heard Roman behind him and he waved his hand causing Roman to be thrown back against the wall. He turned to Jade who was standing by the window.

"You are the only one left." He said to her. "Now, you will pay for trying to keep me from my child."

"Do you think it's that easy to kill me?" She asked him as she stood there with the knife that was adorned with a spell behind her back.

"I know there is no one to protect you. Everyone else is dead. And Dean is with Gabriella. So, you are mine." He walked toward her. He knew she had the knife and he knew Dean had adorned with the spell from below.

"I will stop you and kill you. Then I will make sure your son is killed." Jade said as she raised the knife. "I don't need anyone to protect me."

He smiled evilly at her. "Oh you do." He waved his hand and the knife flew out of her hand. "Don't you think I know all my brother's tricks?" He used his mind and the knife floated through the air. "I know that knife is adorned with a spell." He moved the knife toward her. "Now, your soul will be in the knife and you will never be at peace."

He barely had time to react when he felt Roman tackle him from the behind. The knife fell to the floor as he did. He managed to knock Roman off of him and he scramble for the knife only to have Jade get it first. She came at him and he managed to throw her into the glass cabinet nearby. He turned his attention to Roman.

"You should have stayed away from me." He said to him. "I warned you time and time again."

"I couldn't allow you to bring more evil into the world." Roman said to him. He stood tall at Seth. "I will stop you."

Seth smirked and turned away from Roman. "No you want." He heard Roman coming at him and he stepped aside as Roman crashed through the window and fell the two stories below. He turned to Jade, only to realize she was gone. He walked back to the window and noticed Roman was gone too. He growled and headed out. He would find them all and get Gabriella and his son back.

Please Review!


	22. Chapter 22

Roman and Jade retreated to a hiding place inside the house that no one knew about and it was protected from Seth being able to see anything.

"Thank goodness Dean protected this room with a spell." Jade to him. She walked over to where he was lying down on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"In pain." He said as he groaned.

She got the first aid kit and sat down on the bed. "Take these." She said handing him some pain medication and a glass of water. "We should be safe here for now."

He nodded. "What now?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "Everyone is dead but Dean. And he is with Gabriella. I thought she would have miscarried by now and they would be back."

Roman sighed. "She won't be miscarrying."

"What?" Jade asked him. "What do you know?" She asked him.

"Dean is falling for Gabriella." He looked at his wife. "And since she is determined to have this child, he is going to help her. Plus he agrees with her. That her goodness will win over and the baby won't be evil."

"Are you kidding me?" Jade asked him. "Does he know what he's doing? He is making sure the evil will rule the world."

"I tried to talk to him. I told him that if Gabriella miscarries, she will be done with Seth and he could be with her."

"I just can't believe he would go against us." She replied. "He hasn't truly left the dark side, has he?"

"Yes he has." Roman replied. "You know why he left. He couldn't take hurting innocence people and he didn't want to rule the underworld. He wanted something different. He wanted to make a difference in this world."

"I know." She sighed. "I just can't believe he wants to let an evil child into the world."

"He is in love with her. He wants to protect her and be there for her. And she wants to have this baby."

"Seth won't allow Dean to be with Gabriella. He is free and he has his power. He will find Dean and Gabriella and he will kill Dean and take her and the baby below."

"I know." Roman sighed. "We should try to contact Dean and let him know what's going on." She nodded as he took out his phone and dialed Dean's number. He explained to Dean what had happened and that everyone was dead. He hung up and looked at Jade. "He won't tell me where they are."

"You have no idea where he took her?"

"I don't. He was very secretive about it." Roman looked at her. "Seth isn't done and he will bring more minions above to get Gabriella and the baby. He won't let his heir go."

"I know." Jade replied. "Let's get you better and then we can go from there." He nodded and let her finish with his injuries.

Dean looked at Gabriella after hanging up with Roman. "That was Roman. He wanted to inform me that Seth has killed a few of the good. He tried to kill Jade and Roman but they got away."

She looked at him when he said it. "What does this mean?"

"It means Seth is going to come for you and the baby. I don't know when and I don't know if he can find us." He looked at her. "Gabriella, do you want to go with him if he come here? Do you want to be with him?"

"I don't know." She replied. "I can't change that he's the father of my child and that I loved him. But I can't deny that I have feelings for you and they were so unexpected."

He looked at her. "Feelings for me?"

"Yes and they are strong. Stronger than my feelings for Seth but I am connected to him through our child. But I know my child won't be evil. I know it."

"I hope you're right." He said moving closer to her. "I will protect you and the baby from everything. I promise." He couldn't stop himself from leaning in and kissing her. He felt her kiss him and he deepened the kiss between them. He wasn't sure where it would lead but he wasn't stopping it. He was leaving how everything went to Gabriella. He would only go as far as she wanted.

Gabriella couldn't deny that she was enjoying the kiss from him. She wanted it to go further. She felt his hands on her waist and he pulled her closer to him. He laid her gently back on the sofa and continued with the kiss. He pulled away and looked at her.

"Are you sure you want where this is going?" He asked her.

She looked at him and nodded. "I do."

He kissed her again and started to unbutton her shirt. She moaned as he did. He pulled away and helped her remove the shirt. He felt her hands on his shirt and she pulled it over his head and it joined hers on the floor. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed and helped her remove the rest of her clothes. He removed his own and joined her on the bed. He kissed her and moved to slid inside her. He made love to her slowly and passionately.

Gabriella walked through the door and saw Seth standing there. "You betrayed me with my brother." He said to her. "Now there is hell to pay." He turned away from her to a cage nearby. She was shocked to see Dean inside it. She looked over at Seth and saw a small child holding his hand. She knew it was their son.

"Don't do this." She said to them. She looked at her son. "Luciano, you don't want to do this. You aren't evil. You're good."

"He is my son." Seth replied. "He is evil and he is going to help me rule. But first, my brother must pay for trying to take my princess and my son. He has to be shown that no one takes what's mine." He walked over to the cage. "You made a grave mistake when you bedded my princess. You should have known better."

"Please don't do this. It wasn't his fault. It was mine. I could have stopped it but I didn't."

Seth turned to her. "It wasn't your fault, my love." He said to her. "You are my good and loving princess. I know he seduced you as he has always done with the girls I have been involved with. But this time, he made the mistake of trying it with the mother of my child. Now, he has to pay." He backed away and took Luciano's hand. "It's time my son." He said to him. Luciano nodded and smiled. They both waved their hands and lighting came out as it incinerated the cage and Dean as well. He then turned to Gabriella. "He is gone. We can be a family with our son."

She looked at the ashes and then at Seth and Luciano. She sighed and took Seth's hand. He smiled at her as they walked through the door and to the underworld and into her new life.

Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23

"No!" Gabriella screamed as she sat up in the bed. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Dean there.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I don't know." She replied with a sigh.

"Another dream?" She nodded. "Tell me about it?"

"I was somewhere and I walked into a room and Seth was there with Luciano, our son. I walked further in and they had you in an cage. And Seth said you had to pay for your betrayal. I told him it was me not you. That he should blame me. But he said it wasn't my fault that you had seduced me like you did so many others. Then he took Luciano's hand and they incinerated the cage and you. There was nothing but ashes left. Then I took his hand and we went to the underworld." She looked at him. "It was telling me what just happened was wrong."

He sighed. "That's not what it meant." He got up and pulled on some jeans. "That dream was given to you by the baby. He is projecting what he wants. And as Seth's son, he wants you with his father. So he is giving you that dream saying what we did was wrong" He sat down in front of her. "It wasn't. It was consensual on both our parts. We knew what we were doing and that's it."

"But it could happen. They could killed you because I slept with you." She sighed and got out of bed and got dressed. "I shouldn't have slept with you."

"Why?" He asked her. "Because your heart still belongs to Seth? Because your son is connected to his father and he doesn't want you with anyone but him?" He got up and walked over to her. "What happened, I don't regret. And I know it wasn't wrong. And inside you know it too. You felt the pull to me and we acted on that."

She looked at him. "I feel the pull but does that make it right? I'm carrying your brother's baby for goodness sake. This is so messed up."

"That's life, Gabriella." He looked at her. "I think we were meant to meet and be together. Maybe it was always suppose to be like that. I was once the heir to the throne of darkness, like Seth. And as such, I was suppose to find someone pure and innocence and conceive a child." He leaned in and kissed her. "You were always meant to be the mother of a child like this. I just think it was suppose to be me, not Seth. But I left the dark side and came to the good. So, the child I was suppose to conceive, never happened."

"I don't understand." She said to him. "What are you saying?"

"I think you were meant to carry my child not Seth's. But I left the dark side and we never met until Seth choose you. But it's done." He looked at her. "I can kill Seth and we can be together. You and me with your son. I can help you make sure this child is good."

She looked at him. "Kill him?"

He sighed. "It's the only way. Seth alive is not what can happen. He will never let you and the baby go. He will make sure the child is evil. To raise this child as he wants and make him rule with him. Do you want that?"

"I don't know." She replied. "I know I don't want my child to be evil. And I don't think he will be no matter what." She looked at him. "Do you think Seth will make our child evil?"

"I do. I know so." He looked at her. "Gabriella, you know deep in your heart what the right thing is."

She nodded. "I need to think."

"Alright." He said to her. "I'm going downstairs to make something to eat." She nodded and watched as he walked away.

Seth sat in the underworld coming up with his plan. He had felt the baby giving Gabriella a dream and he figured out where she was from it. He just had to make sure he got rid of Dean and then he could take Gabriella away. He closed his eyes and opened them and smiled. He was standing outside the cabin where Dean and Gabriella was. He did a quick read of everyone inside and frowned. How dare Dean seduce his girl? He would pay for bedding her.

Dean stopped what he was doing when he felt a presence. He turned to see Seth standing there. "Did you think I wouldn't find you?" Seth asked him and smiled. "My son wants his father near."

"I'm not letting you near Gabriella or the baby."

"You can't stop me. My son is alive and well inside Gabriella. He gives me power and Gabriella is mine." He looked at Dean. "How dare you seduce my girl and bed her?"

"I didn't have to seduce her. She slept with me willing."

"I don't believe that. She might not have said no but I know you used something to make her sleep with you. And I will not stand for that. She is mine."

"She doesn't want you anymore. She doesn't love you anymore. She has fallen in love with me. And she wants to raise the baby with me so we can make sure the child is not evil."

"That isn't happening. I will kill you before I let you have my child or Gabriella. They both belong to me. She belonged to me the moment we had sex. When I took her virginity and we conceived our son, she became mine."

"She slept with me too. So she belongs to me."

"No!" Seth said to him. "You are wrong. She belongs to me. I am going to kill you and take them away. No one can stop me. All your friends are dead." Seth smiled evilly and a knife appear in his hand. "You know what this is. It is the only knife that can kill us. And I am going to use on you."

"You won't get the chance." Dean said as a knife appeared in his hand. "I will kill you first."

"Stop!" They both heard from the doorway and looked to see Gabriella standing there. "Stop this, please."

"You should be upstairs resting." Dean said to her.

"Don't tell her what to do." Seth said and moved quickly to where Gabriella was. "I have come to take you with me, my love. You and our son." He placed his hand on her stomach and smiled. "I see our son is strong."

"Yes, he is." She replied. She looked at Dean. "You both shouldn't be fighting with each other."

"We have to." Seth replied. "He is trying to take you and our son away from me. I can't allow that."

"Dean isn't doing anything." She said to him. "He has been taking care of us."

"And I know how he is." Seth replied. He looked at her. "I know you and he have slept together. How could you betray me like that? You are carrying my son."

She sighed. "I didn't mean for it to happen but it did. I can't change that. But it isn't Dean's fault."

"Oh it is." He said before kissing her. "I don't blame you for it. Dean knows how to seduce any woman. And he doesn't care who she might be with. He seduced you on purpose. After you became involved with him, he would have made sure you lost my son. I don't doubt that. Now, I will get rid of him and take you below."

She looked from Dean to Seth. "Please let him be. I will go with you below."

"I can't take the chance that he will try to stop me." Seth kissed her and threw the knife at Dean. He smiled when it hit the target of his chest and Dean fell to the floor. "Now, we can go." He put his hand on Gabriella and they disappeared leaving Dean there to die.

Please Review!


	24. Chapter 24

Seth pushed Gabriella into the bed that was in the room. "Finally we are home." He said with a smile. "And nothing will keep us apart again."

"You have to go back and check on Dean. You might have killed him." She said to him.

"That was my plan, my love. I told you that." He replied to her. "I told you that he wouldn't stop me from having my family back."

She looked at him. "Seth, please. I will stay with you here and never try to leave, just go back and make sure he isn't dead."

He looked at her. "How can you want that? He and the others wanted to kill our son. Have you forgotten that?"

"No, I haven't but Dean wasn't one of them. He kept me and the baby safe."

"I don't care!" He yelled. "He is trying to take what is mine and I will not allow that." He walked over to her. "You and our son belong to me. Nothing will take you away and I will kill anyone who tries including my brother." He leaned and kissed her. "But first, I have to reclaim what is mine."

He waved his hand and her clothes fell off and onto the floor. His did the same and he laid her down on the bed. He thrusted into her hard and didn't slow his pace as he did. He was determined to mark her as his again. He quickly flipped her on her hands and knees and entered her again from behind. He pulled her up to him as he thrusted into her hard. He brought his hands around and played her breasts as he did. She felt his hands on her hips and back as he pushed her back down. She knew she would have bruises from it. He pulled her up to him again. She felt his breath on her neck as his lips came closer to her ear.

"Never will anyone else touch you." He whispered to her. "You are mine. Now and forever."

The rest of the night continued with them making love over and over again. Seth was determined to have her in every way and leave his mark on her body.

Jade and Roman arrived at the cabin and rushed in. They found Dean in the kitchen with the knife beside him. He had managed to pull it out after Seth and Gabriella vanished. "Dean!" Roman said and placed a towel to the wound.

"Heal it and close it up." Dean said to him. "I have to save them."

"Just relax." Roman said as he motioned for Jade. She rushed over with the first aid kit and they got to work saving Dean's life. They couldn't let someone else die.

"Dean, you can't leave." Roman said as Dean laid on the sofa trying to get up.

"I have too. I have to save Gabriella and the baby." He said to him. "You don't understand Roman. She's mine."

Roman looked at him. "She's yours? What do you mean?"

"I mean I think she was always meant to be mine. When I was evil, just like Seth, I was suppose to fine a mate with goodness and light and conceive that child. I think Gabriella was suppose to be mine. And I think Kaitlyn was Seth's. But I left that side and my dark destiny. So, my path to my child was gone. Then Seth choose her and that was it. I have to save her."

Jade looked at Roman. "Dean, you can't believe that."

"I do. I know it. Why else would I feel that powerful connection to her? I have to save her before Seth kills her. I have to save her and the baby before he is born." He looked at them. "I have to go below."

"I don't think you should do that."

"I'm going to. Once I have my strength back, I will go there and get her. No one will stop me."

Roman and Jade just sat there in silence. Either knew what to say. They still believed the child should be destroyed but they couldn't go below and Seth wasn't going to come above until after Gabriella gave birth to that child.

Seth looked at Gabriella as she laid there sleeping. He had made sure she was exhausted after their intimate contact. He didn't know what to do. She seemed to have these feelings for Dean and that wasn't something he would allow. He wanted her as his queen. But he couldn't if she was wanting Dean. If he continued to feel she was, then she would die after their son's birth. He would raise him alone and they would rule the underworld.

Gabriella looked around as she woke up. She knew she was below with Seth. She looked at him as he came toward her. "I'm glad you're awake" He smiled. "I brought you something to eat. I know you and the baby need it."

"Thank you." She said with a smile as she took it. She looked at him. "What happens now?"

"Well, I have made the arrangements for us to be married down here. We will have the traditional ceremony of darkness. And you will be my princess. Then you and I will await the birth of our son. Which we need to name. I was thinking Luciano." He said to her. "It's a form of Lucien."

She looked at him. She knew the name Luciano from her dream of him killing Dean. "Luciano. I like it."

"Great." He smiled. "Now, we have a wedding to get ready for. We will be married immediately." She nodded at him in agreement.

Dean arrived at the elevator that led to the underworld. He was determined to stop Seth. He knew Seth was planning a wedding to Gabriella and it would be a dark wedding that would ensure her place as queen and the mother of the most evil child. He couldn't let that happen. He stepped onto the elevator and pressed the down button. He would be below soon.

The elevator stopped and he stepped out. He walked into the room and saw nothing. He had to find them before the wedding. He heard footsteps and turned to see two of Seth's minions. He quickly incinerated them both and walked on. He heard more footsteps and hid behind a column.

"We have to get to the room. We can't miss the wedding." One of the minions said.

Dean waited for them to pass and then he followed them toward the wedding. He got his knife ready and was prepared to kill anyone who tried to stop him. He was glad that he talked Jade and Roman out of coming with him plus they wouldn't have been allow in the underworld anyway. He got to the place of the wedding and he hid once again behind a column. He saw his father, the dark priest and Seth waiting. He knew Gabriella would be shown in and she would have to walk with Seth through the arch way for the wedding to complete. He would kill Seth then and take her away.

Please Review!


	25. Chapter 25

Dean stayed hidden as he watched everyone get ready for the wedding. He couldn't let Seth and Gabriella walk through the archway.

"It is time." He heard the dark priest say. "Please rise as the bride enters." He said. Dean looked and saw Gabriella walking toward Seth. She was dressed in a black wedding dress with a black veil. She took Seth's hand as she got close to him. The priest turned to Seth and handed him the knife. "Take the knife and cut Gabriella's finger and then kiss the finger to let her blood come into you."

Seth took the knife and did as the priest asked bringing Gabriella's finger to his mouth and gently kissing it and sucking a little of her blood into his mouth. He pulled her finger away and smiled at her.

"Take the rings please." The priest said handing them to Seth and Gabriella. "Seth, take your ring and place it on Gabriella's finger and say, we are now joined as one in darkness. Forever are we together as one."

"We are now joined as one in darkness. Forever are we together as one." He slid the ring on her finger.

"Gabriella, take the ring and place it on Seth's finger and say, we are now joined as one in darkness. Forever are we together as one."

She looked at Seth and slid the ring on his finger. "We are now joined as one in darkness. Forever are we together as one."

The priest looked at Seth and nodded. He started to say a dark incantation and then looked at the couple. "You are now joined together in the darkness forever. You will seal your bond by walking through the archway and then sealing it with a kiss."

Seth took Gabriella's hand and they started toward the archway. Dean knew this was his only chance. He had to kill Seth with the knife and take Gabriella immediately before anyone there could do anything. He took his position and waited. He watched as they got close to the archway. He hoped the spell he use would cloak him long enough to kill Seth and take Gabriella. He jumped out and lunged at Seth. He pulled back as the knife entered Seth's chest. He pulled the knife out and looked up as some of the minions came toward him. He took Gabriella's hand and pulled her with him as he rushed back toward the elevator. He only hoped they could get away in time. He turned as they ran and waved his hand to block the path.

They got to the elevator ad he pushed the button and they got onto it. He pressed up and the elevator went fast. She looked at him once they were out of the elevator. "Did you kill Seth?"

"Yes, I did." He replied. He looked at her. "It was the only way he would leave you and the baby alone. Did you want to stay with him? Be his princess? Raise your child together and let that child be evil? I thought you wanted to stop it."

"I do." She said. "I don't want my son evil."

"Exactly. That's why I killed him." Dean looked at her. "We should leave here." She nodded and took his hand and they headed out of the penthouse and out of the building.

Seth laid on the floor of the den looking above. He knew Dean had used the only thing that kill either one of them. He heard footsteps and the minions's voices trying to save his life. "It is too late." He heard his father's voice. "The knife did as it was made to do. My son is dead and my other one has chosen not to rule. My grandson is all that is left." He turned to his minions. "I want my grandson."

They nodded and quickly went away as he stayed with Seth's body as he drew his last breath. He waved his hand and Seth's body disappeared. His only chance now was his grandson.

Dean and Gabriella arrived at the safe house where Jade and Roman were staying. He took her hand and they headed in. "Seth is dead." He said to them as they walked in.

"Well that's one major problem down." Jade replied. She looked at Gabriella. "Now we have one more problem to deal with."

"I'm not letting you do anything to my baby." Gabriella said to her.

Jade sighed. "Do you not understand what will happen? Seth is dead and now the only heir is the child. He has to died and immediately." Jade turned to Roman and nodded. "We have no choice in the matter. If she won't let us kill the child, then we will kill her too." She picked up the knife that she had used to kill Stephanie and turned back to Gabriella. "You have left us no choice."

Dean stepped in front of Gabriella. "No, you will not hurt her."

"We have no choice Dean." Jade said as Roman moved behind him. Dean felt himself being pulled away as Jade lunged at Gabriella with the knife. They were all shocked when a flash came and Jade was thrown into the bookcase.

Dean and Roman looked at Gabriella who was standing there and she was fine. Dean pulled away from Roman and rushed over to her. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yes, I am. I don't understand what just happened."

Dean looked as Roman went over to Jade and helped her up. "The baby isn't going to let you kill her." Dean said to her. "I never believed this but the baby is protecting himself and Gabriella." It had always been a myth to him about a child having power to save himself once he was far enough a long.

Jade looked at them. "So, there is nothing we can do?"

"No." Dean replied. "Gabriella will carry the child to term and nothing is going to stop it."

Jade sighed. "Fine but we can't be around her. The minions will come to get the child and take him below to him. Seth might be dead but he is the blood of him and he will not rest until he has him." She looked at Roman. "Let's go now."

He nodded and took her hand and they quickly left the house. Dean knew it was for the best. He could protect Gabriella and once the baby was born, they could figure something out. He thought he had a way to make it all okay but he would have to do more research.

Please Review!


	26. Chapter 26

The next few months flew by and Gabriella was soon at her due date. Dean had managed to keep her and the baby protected from his father. He had also figured out how to make this fine for everyone. Once the child was born, he would perform an incantation he had found. It would take any evil the baby had inside him and go into Gabriella. Dean knew she was strong enough and had enough goodness and light inside her to control the evil. Once he had done that, no one would be after her or the baby. He had told no one about his plan for the evil inside the baby. He didn't want anyone to stop him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dean asked Gabriella.

"I do." She replied. "I want to make sure the baby doesn't have any evil and you said I was strong enough to handle it."

"I believe you are. You have so much goodness and light, that it can keep the evil at bay." He looked at her. "You don't have to do this, you know. We can just wait and see."

She sighed. "I want to do whatever I have to do to make sure the baby has no evil. But I'm worried about what it will do to me. I don't want to be evil either."

He leaned in and kissed her. "You could never be. There is too much goodness inside you and you could never be evil. I promise you."

She nodded in agreement. She hoped he was right. She placed a hand on her stomach and sighed. She couldn't wait to meet her son. She thought about Seth from time to time but she was moving on. She was going to protect her son against Seth's father and from being evil.

Jade looked at Roman as they sat in the house. "She should be giving birth soon right?"

"Yes, she will." He replied. "You still want to do this even though Dean says he is sure the baby won't be evil."

"We have to stop it." She replied. He nodded in agreement. They had managed to convince Dean that they were on board with his plan and Jade had trained to be Gabriella's midwife. When she helped her deliver the baby, they could take care of it.

Gabriella woke later that night with a pain in her stomach. She knew she was in labor and woke Dean. He quickly called Jade and told her that Gabriella was in labor. She said she and Roman would be right over.

"Just relax." He said to her. "Everything will be fine."

"But I'm worried." She said as she breathed through the contraction.

"There is nothing to be worried about."

"Jade. She and Roman wanted to kill the baby for months. She might try to do it."

"She won't." He said holding her hand. "I won't leave you alone. I promise." She nodded as they heard footsteps and knew it was Jade and Roman. He turned to the door as they walked in. "The contractions are five minutes apart."

"That's fast." Jade said going over to Gabriella. She did a quick exam. "Okay, you are dilated to ten already. That baby is coming." She looked at the guys. "You both should wait outside until she has him."

"I'm not leaving her. I promised." Dean said going to Gabriella's side and holding her hand.

"Alright." Jade replied knowing he wouldn't budge on it. She had hoped she could get Gabriella alone and then give her a drug that would knock her out and then she could slip the drug to the baby that would kill him and Gabriella would believe he died at birth with some complication. But she couldn't do that with Dean there watching.

Dean held Gabriella's hand as she had another contraction. He had known of Jade's plan and he wasn't going to let it happen.

"Okay, Gabriella, the baby is crowning so push." Gabriella did as Jade asked and soon delivered her son. "And you have a boy." She placed the baby in a blanket and turned away.

"We would like to see him." Dean said as he walked over to her and took the baby from her. "I know what you want to do but its not happening." He whispered to her. He wasn't going to tell Gabriella what Jade was thinking. He looked at Jade. "You can wait outside while Gabriella holds him."

Jade looked at him. "I think I should stay and make sure they are both okay."

"Have it your way." Dean said turning to Gabriella and placing the baby in her arms. "Are you ready for this?" She nodded at him.

"What are you doing?" Jade asked her.

"I found a way to make sure the baby won't be evil. Now stand back." Dean sat in front of Gabriella and the baby. "Desa mora pro visa satda." He said as he waved his hand from the baby to Gabriella.

Jade stood back and watched as black smoke left the baby and went into Gabriella. She had no idea what Dean was doing.

"Mora tora valesta." He said finally and the room glowed before went back to normal. Dean looked at Gabriella and the baby and knew the spell had worked.

"What happened?" They heard from the door as Roman came rushing up the stairs. He had seen the light.

Jade looked at him and then at Dean. "I would like to know that too."

"I just took any evil the baby might have and put it inside Gabriella. She is strong enough to keep the evil under control. And my father will think the baby ended up not having any of Seth's evil inside him and he won't want him. This solves everyone's problems."

Jade looked at him and then at Gabriella and the baby. "How can you be sure?"

"I know." Dean replied. "As part of that family, I know when evil is gone. And I know Gabriella can control it."

Roman looked at Jade. "Jade, it's done. Can you or I sense any evil from them?"

Jade stood back and looked at them again. She couldn't see or feel any evil at all. Not even from Gabriella who had the evil inside her. "I can't."

Dean smiled. "Then it worked. Now you both can go and Jade can file the birth certificate for the baby." He looked at Gabriella. "Your son needs a name."

She nodded and looked at her son. She thought about the name of him in her dreams. It was a name Seth had given him. She couldn't let that be her son's name "Benjamin Michael Ambrose."

Dean looked at her. "You want him to have my last name?"

"Are you okay with that?" She asked him. "If you aren't, it can be Mizanin."

"No, I'm fine with it." He smiled and kissed her. "I love it."

Gabriella smiled and looked at Jade. "That's his name and the parents are me and Dean. That's how I want it."

"Alright." Jade said before she and Roman left to file the paper work. She wasn't sure what to make of what happened. She and Roman both sensed no evil in the room. They guess the only thing they could do now was wait and see. That's all anyone could do.

Please Review!


	27. Chapter 27

This is the final chapter of this story. I hope you all have enjoyed this story during this Halloween Season. Please Review!

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome!

* * *

><p>Epilogue: One Year Later<p>

Jade and Roman walked up to the house with the gift. It was Ben's first birthday and Dean and Gabriella were celebrating with a small party. The last year had flew by and Jade made sure to watch both Gabriella and Ben. She never saw anything evil in them or anything like that. Roman had really talked to her and she realized that the evil was gone from Ben and that Gabriella's goodness was so strong that the evil was buried so deep it would never surface.

"Glad you guys could come." Dean said when he opened the door. "Can you believe he's a year old?"

"No." Jade smiled. She walked in and placed the gift on the table. She saw Gabriella's family there and smiled. They had no idea about any of it. They assumed Seth had willingly left Gabriella and Dean, as his brother, had stepped up to help Gabriella and they fell in love.

"One year old and your wedding anniversary is next month right?" Roman said to him.

"Yes it is." Dean laughed. "I can't believe it. It seems the year flew by so fast." He said as they walked to where the party was. He smiled when he saw Gabriella getting the cake ready for Ben.

She turned to him and smiled. "It's time." He nodded and they followed her outside. Everyone sang happy birthday as she put the cake in front of him. "Okay, Ben, blow out the candles." She and Dean helped him as he did.

Everyone clapped and Gabriella cut the cake. She smiled when Ben smashed cake into Dean's face and laughed about it. It was the perfect family moment. After cake, they helped Ben open his presents.

"Oh Jade, Roman, thank you." Gabriella said as she unwrapped the Elmo. "It's perfect."

"We hoped he would like it." Roman said to her.

"Well, I think he does." She smiled as Ben grabbed it and held it close.

Jade couldn't help but smile at the one year old. He really was a beautiful baby. He had dark hair, like Seth but blue eyes like Gabriella. And after spending time with him, it was obvious he had Gabriella's mellow temperament.

"I told you he wouldn't be evil." She heard from behind her. She turned to see Dean standing there.

"Because of the spell." She said to him.

"Maybe but there is no evil in Gabriella, is there?"

"No, so you were right about her being able to control it." She replied. "Are you and Gabriella thinking about having any more kids?"

"We are but we want to wait until Ben is at least two."

"Aren't you afraid if the evil is inside her, the baby might have it?"

"No. Her goodness is too strong that's why the evil is buried so deep inside her. Any child she and I have will be good just like Ben." He looked at her. "I thought you had changed your mind."

"I have. I was just questioning. You never know what will happen."She replied. "But you have been right so far about everything. So, I'm not trying to do anything. Roman and I have decided to have a baby. In fact, we will in seven months."

"That's great." Dean said hugging her. "Everything is good now. We all can have normal lives."

"Yes, we can." Roman said walking up. "I guess you told him."

"I did."

"And I think it's great. Everything is just as it should be." They both nodded and headed back to the party.

He stood below watching from the seer's pool. He still couldn't believe that his grandson had no evil inside him. And with Dean not wanting any part of things, he had no one to pass anything on too. He looked over at the urn that held Seth's ashes. He had tried many times over the last year to bring Seth back but it was to no avail. His evil empire was gone and he soon would be too. The spell cast on him so many years ago was finally doing what they wanted it to do. It was aging him and he soon would be gone. He walked over to Seth's urn and rubbed his hand over it.

"I am sorry my son. I could not save you or get your son. For he is not evil as we had hoped. He is good, like she is. I am so sorry." He took one last look at the urn and turned. He walked over to the fire and walked in and he was incinerated immediately.

The urn turned over and the ashes fell out as it did. No one saw what happened next as Seth's ashes started to fly around the room. The ashes started to take shape and soon Seth was standing there with an evil grin on his face. His father had forgotten the only way to bring him back was die himself. Now he was gone and Seth was in control. Now the only thing he had to was get his son and princess back. He laughed evilly as he floated through the tunnels. He would bide his time and return when they least expected it. But for now, they would have their happy ending.

Please Review!


End file.
